The Light in Your Darkness
by Rosalie-Prince
Summary: One secret. Many lies. Only one unforgiven man to trust. Another that is running out of time. What would you do to become the light in the darkness that loomes over head. How do you help the world, when you cant help yourself? Two choices.Many consquences
1. Prologue: Happy Birthday Harry

**The Light in Your Darkness**

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize isn't mine, it belongs to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling.

_Prologue: Happy Birthday Harry_

It was late, how late Harry wasn't exactly sure but as he counted down the lingering minutes until twelve o'clock he couldn't help but sigh irritably. It was his birthday yet again and of course he was once more spending it in the confines of number 4 Privet Drive, completely and utterly alone. He was however looking forward to the following night when Dumbledore would be there to pick him up to go to the Burrow. He couldn't wait to be with Ron and Hermione and be able to get more information about what was going on in the Wizarding world.

The last couple of weeks since he had got through his fifth year at Hogwarts had been spent totally in the dark. He was always on the lookout for any possible information he could get, he had subscribed to _The Daily Prophet _and had been keeping up on his muggle news. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for but Voldemort had been rather quiet ever since the attack in the ministry early this year. Harry didn't quite know what to make of it.

"Five more minutes." Harry muttered to himself quietly. He was going to be sixteen and next year he would finally be of age. Harry hadn't really gotten around to packing any of his stuff yet; part of him was still in denial about Dumbledore actually showing up. He just didn't want to get his hopes up and he couldn't really suppress the thoughts that he would rather have his Godfather picking him up.

Sirius Black was dead. It was one of the hardest things for Harry to accept. His closest parental figure in his life was gone, forever. He had truly loved Sirius and though he hadn't fallen into a complete depression, he couldn't help but think of Sirius constantly throughout the day. It also didn't help that he truly believed that it was his fault that Sirius had fallen through that veil. If only he hadn't been so weak and mindless, then he wouldn't have gone to the ministry. If only he had learned to block his mind when Snape had tried to teach him last year, then he wouldn't have believed or even seen the bogus dream that Voldemort had sent his way. The what if's never ended.

"Three, two, one." Harry counted down and right as the clock struck 12:00, Harry doubled over in pain. It was so sudden that Harry fell out of his chair and onto the hard, wooden ground. He didn't feel the impact of the ground; he was too overcome by the pain in his body. It felt like he was on fire, his glasses were off and he couldn't see but he didn't care at the moment. His eyes felt like they were being ripped from his sockets. It wasn't more than a minute before he let sweet unconscious overcome him and he gave in to the darkness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing he noticed as he became conscious once more was the ache he felt all over his body. It was as if he had just been run over by a very large truck multiple times. He had the worse headache of his life and he didn't even want to open his eyes for fear the light would hurt worse than his lack of sight. So he just settled by letting out a small moan, the pain obvious in his voice, but he didn't dare move.

He wasn't quite sure what time it was but he could tell it was at least morning. He could hear the birds singing outside his window and could feel the prickles of light against his heavy lids. He took in a deep breath and with his eyes still firmly shut, he attempted to push himself up to his knees. Slowly, inch by inch his head rose but as all good things must come to an end, he groaned as pain shot from his scalp. His eyes flew open, the light rushing in and his pupils focused in on what his hand was resting on.

_Hair. _Not just any hair though, black and wavy hair. _His _hair. He immediately slumped back to the ground, letting out a small oomph as his body met the floor once more. His head went spinning back to last night, there had been so much pain and so sudden! What had happened? He had just been sitting there after all. Could it have been Voldemort? His eyes flew back open to take in his surroundings but he was still at the Dursley's.

So slowly, he tried once more to sit up so he could properly think. Just as his head rose from the floor, he noticed how cushiony his chest felt against the floor. He was wearing one of Dudley's old t-shirts from when the boy was 13 or so but the shirt had still been a bit loose on him. Yet, when he lowered his eyes, expecting to see perhaps a pillow or even a soft book, he almost went unconscious once more. Something was there, he didn't want to say what it looked like but _something _was there.

Faster than he thought himself possible, Harry hoisted himself off the ground and not even waiting for the dizziness to subside, he took off to the bathroom. As he threw open the door to his room, the sweats he had been wearing were suddenly too big and fell down to his feet. Harry tripped and went flying down face first onto the floor; he caught himself with his arms before his face smashed into the ground.

"Boy! Stop that racket!" Uncle Vernon yelled over the TV from downstairs. Harry gritted his teeth, as he got up once again and pulled his pants back on. Holding the sweats up with one hand, he quickly got into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it before he looked into the mirror.

It took all the strength that was left in him not to faint right there as his reflection shown back at him. The reflection was not the usual black haired, green eyed bespectacled boy that he had grown up being the last sixteen years. His sun-kissed skin that he had spent the better part of the summer getting back was gone. _He _was gone.

Staring back at him was a very petite _girl. _He was by no means tall before, at his measly height of 5'6 was short considering other boys his age but now he could definitely be considered a midget! He mustn't have stood above 5'2 and that wasn't even the least of his worries right now. No, his height was definitely not his biggest concern at the moment.

His untidy, short, black hair was gone. No, no it wasn't gone but it wasn't _normal._ In its place was long, wavy, black hair. It was cascading down his back and over his new cushioning on his chest. His face turned into a grimace as he noticed the way it curled at the ends and seamed to mockingly frame his face ever so perfectly. It was rather revolting.

Then there was the fact that his lips looked almost, dare he say it, _kissable. _They looked blood red, as if he had just sucked a bear dead of its life source. They were full and pouty but most of all, they were so not _manly. _Not to mention, the way they stood out against his deathly pale skin. All that work and sweat of being outside, was wasted. His skin was whiter than any other person he had ever met, it almost seem to glow. It was creepy.

Then there was his nose, it looked girly and small with the nostrils flared in anger. His cheekbones were definitely more prominent and the light blush that crept up on his cheeks, made them seem even more defined. His eyes, if they could get any greener, than they did. They shined like emeralds, large emeralds. They looked so innocent and _so _not eyes were framed by thick, black eyelashes and above them were slim dark eyebrows.

But no, this still was not his biggest concern. When he looked down, _that _was his biggest concern. The fact that he had cushioning on his chest, he had _breast! _How could he have breast! He was a boy for Merlin's sake! Harry sighed loudly turning to the side but they were still there. He closed his eyes and rubbed them, it was then he noticed his lack of glasses. He opened his eyes again but he could see perfectly!

"At least I got one good thing out of this." Harry grimaced again at his reflection but more at his high soprano voice. Ugh. This couldn't be happening. "Bloody hell."

"Indeed, Potter." A voice came from somewhere in the room. A _very _familiar voice. Harry jumped up and quickly backed against the wall, his hands spreading out across the door as the man appeared before him. Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts and sworn hater of all good in the world, was in his bathroom. "Ah, not happy to see me are you?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry attempted to hiss in a menacing way but it just came out too high and girly sounding. Harry grimaced again. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he backed away from the door and in doing so; his pants promptly fell to his ankles. The heat rose so fast to his face as he hurried to pull his too large sweats up back over his white, skinny legs before Snape got too much of an eyeful. "Ergh, sorry."

"As much as I enjoy watching you embarrass yourself Potter, we don't have much time. " Snape sneered before moving quickly passed Harry and making his way back to the bedroom. Harry quickly followed after him; make sure to keep a tight hold on his britches. Snape started waving his wand at his belongings, all Harry's books and other school material floated into his trunk and neatly arranged itself. His clothing remained in its place, scattered around the floor, however. "I'm trusting that you will not be needing any of those clothes anymore?"

"Apparently not." Harry looked down at his clothing, he looked pathetic. "What's happened to me? Why am I like this?" Harry blurted out; obviously the Potions Master knew something that he wasn't privy to.

"Now is not the time for questions Potter. We must reach a secure location. Grab your invisibility cloak and follow me." Snape pointed his wand at the trunk; it flew into the air and promptly disappeared. "Hurry up now _boy_ and be quiet."

Harry followed silently behind Snape, he didn't know what was going on but he needed answers. Snape had them, he could tell but he didn't trust the man. However, he knew Dumbledore did and for now that was going to have to be good enough for him. Snape led him out of the house, after casting an invisibility charm on himself and giving Harry directions about where to meet up with him. They were going to be using a portkey, to where? He wasn't quite sure yet.

"Potter." The quietest whisper reached up to his small ears, Harry seen a thumbtack rise into the air. He took a deep breath and put a finger onto the small object. It wasn't longer before he felt the familiar pull behind his naval.

With that, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and Savior of the wizarding world disappeared in a flash from his home in Privet Drive. The last traces of him gone. And somewhere else in the world, Rosalie Isabella Prince appeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: HEY GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON! –ROSALIE-PRINCE


	2. Explanations

**The Light of Your Darkness**

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize isn't mine; it belongs to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling.

_Chapter 1: Explanations _

Harry landed roughly in the middle of a new floor, a much _nicer _floor. Due to his new change in body balance however, he fell promptly on his bottom. Snape didn't bother to pay him much attention, nor did he offer his hand to help him up. Harry gritted his teeth and pushed himself back up into a standing position.

"Where are we?" Harry glared at Snape, who happily sneered back.

"Prince Manor." Was all Snape offered before he turned on his foot and took off down the nearest hallway, his robes billowing out behind him.

"_What_ are we doing here?" Harry gritted out between his teeth. He was trying to remain patient but considering the circumstances of how he looked combined with current company, it was proving to be more difficult than he imagined.

"This is going to be your new home for the time being." Snape explained turning a swift corner. Harry didn't even bother to pay attention to his surroundings; he was too busy trying to keep up with Snape's brisk walk. "This was my mother's home, my _ancestral _home and you will treat it with respect."

"Where are we going?" Harry forced out, he was going to be staying with Snape! Like this? Snape came to a sudden halt in front of a door and opened it slowly, leaving it ajar for Harry to assumingly follow. Harry pushed the door open roughly and stepped into the small room, he stopped short and looked up amazed.

The room was completely empty, save for a small stand with an ancient looking tome atop it. The walls were covered with what looked to be painted branches of a tree, names and pictures all over. Harry looked around at all the people, most he didn't recognize but he realized that as his eyes traveled, he soon found his new face. The painting of his face, though small, was very beautiful. Harry eagerly followed his branch upwards where it connected to two unfamiliar faces. He stepped forward, even though he could read the names perfectly from where he stood, and his mouth dropped.

"Eileen Prince and Regulas _Black?" _Harry breathed out breathlessly. "This must be a mistake, I'm a Potter!" His voice went even higher in his hysteria, Harry shook his head, this was all just a dream. His eyes darted around, another twig connected Eileen Prince's name to a man named Tobias Snape, and then a branch connected them to Severus Snape. "_Bloody hell."_

"Collect yourself Potter." Snape said coolly, conjuring up a set of chairs for the both of them. Harry took the seat without hesitation, he felt very faint now. "Trust me, _you_ are a Potter. There is no way in Merlin that I would ever let the two of us be related."

"But that's me! That's my face!" Harry pointed at the perfect replica of his new face. "No! _No_! That is _not_ my face!" Harry smiled triumphantly, this was all a joke. He wasn't a bloody girl; he was Harry James Potter, _son _of James and Lily Potter.

"Ah, but that is where you are once again wrong Potter." Snape seemed to take immense pleasure in Harry's growing confusion and horror. "That _is_ your face."

"_I'm _not a girl." Harry growled angrily. "I'm the son of James and Lily Potter. The_ Boy-_Who-Lived. Harry James Potter." Harry repeated aloud, whether to help convince himself or Snape he wasn't sure.

"No Potter, you are not." Snape said simply. "You are a young woman. The _daughter_ of James and Lily Potter, Rosalie Isabella Potter." Harry shook his head, his long hair fanning out around him.

He stood up suddenly and walked over to the family tapestry. This was him; this girl in the painting was him. How was this possible? Harry touched the wall desperately, willing it to change in front of him. If he was Rosalie Isabella Potter, then why did it say under his painting that he was Rosalie Isabella _Prince_?

"I don't understand!" Harry whispered, sighing dejectedly and walking back over to his chair. He slumped hopelessly into it, leaned forward and put his head into his hands.

"Your mother left me with one dying wish, yes Potter I knew your mother, quite fondly actually." Snape smirked, Harry's head had snapped back up to stare shockingly at Snape. "Your mother was my best friend, before Hogwarts and after. She was the most intelligent woman I knew, the most beautiful creature I ever saw." Snape took his seat finally. "Your mother wanted you kept safe, no matter what the circumstance. You were her world."

"So she made me believe that I was a boy my entire life?" Harry asked incredulously. He was completely and utterly lost.

"Yes, well that wasn't exactly her plan. Your _father,"_ Snape spit this word out, "thought that if you were a boy, you would seem more powerful and less of a target. This was howeveras we know, not the occasion. However, the gender glamour charms that your mother placed over you, the moment you took your first breath, covered the more _abnormal_ physicality's of your being as well."

"Abnormal?" Harry questioned, it seemed the more answers he got, the more questions he had.

"Your mother was not a muggleborn as everyone thought her to be. She was much more, not a pureblood mind you but a majestic being, an elf." Snape paused. "Elves are extraordinary beings and thought to have been practically extinct from the magical world. They are earth's first humans, yet inhumanly connected with the world around them. They are the epitome of the light."

"My mother was a…_elf?"_ Harry whispered, he was never going to be normal was he?. "So what does that make me, half-human half-elf?"

"Not quite." Snape shook his head before continuing. "Your fathers' family, the Potters, are a very ancient wizarding family going back for generations. They as other pureblooded families are known for mixing with other magical beings to purify their magic. This was how your father came to be a vampire. His mother, your grandmother, was a vampire. Your grandfather held the recessive gene and James Potter was their only son."

"There must be a mistake; my father couldn't have been a vampire! Everyone, Dumbledore, everybody told me he was a pureblooded wizard!" Harry yelled frustrated, this was making no sense!

"Listen to me Rosalie-"

"Don't call me that!" Harry growled, his teeth producing a hissing noise as he did so. Snape's eyes portrayed his shock for a second before he regained his composure.

"Your father _was _a vampire and your mother _was _an elf. _You _are half and half, not a half-blood Potter but half-vampire half-elf. A completely different ethereal being! Get your head around it you dunderheaded _boy_! You are one of kind! These things are not suppose to be possible, a dark being with a light? Its preposterous and unheard of, virtually unspeakable but you _are." _

"Prove it to me then!" Harry challenged him, sitting on the very edge of the chair and looking deep into the black eyes that stared back at him. Snape never looked away as he produced a small, oval hand mirror and held it in front of Harry. Rosalie stared back, her beautiful face taunting him.

"Tuck your hair behind your ears." Snape barked, Harry did and gasped at his small but defiantly pointed ears. "Smile, Potter." Harry glared at Snape but when his professor only glared back, he pathetically smiled at the mirror. Another gasp followed, his perfectly white teeth looked razor sharp and his incisors came to deathly points. "Now touch my hand." Harry didn't hesitate at the request and quickly took his pale and small hand and placed it softly on Snape's much larger one. The warmth that radiated off of Snape was astounding but Harry didn't feel cold.

"That doesn't prove anything." Harry murmured in denial, his head shaking back at forth. "This can't be."

"Potter give me your arm." Snape demanded of the girl in front of him. Said girl however was in her own world, muttering to herself. "Potter, snap out of it!"

Snape grabbed the girls arm roughly with his right hand and took his potion knife out of its holster with his other hand. Potter was still too preoccupied in her denial to realize what Snape was about to do. Snape swiftly sliced the purely white and frigid skin, leaving a clean and slightly deep wound. Blood immediately started to pour out from the cut as the girl hissed, her sharp teeth bared angrily.

"What are you playing at?" Harry hissed, examining his arm. He watched amazed as the cut started to heal itself before his eyes, it was fading into a scar. It only took another minute and the cut was no longer in existence. "What was that, vampire or elf?"

"Both actually, but mostly elf I assume. Elves can also naturally heal others as well; it's in their light nature." Snape explained with a shrug.

"So if what you're saying is true and I am what you say I am. Then what is all this about, why am I on _your _tapestry?" Harry asked, unconsciously twirling his hair between his fingers.

"Nobody knows the truth about you Rosalie." Said girl flinched at her name. "To them you were always Harry Potter; never did they suspect that you were actually a girl."

"Not even Dumbledore?" Harry said amazed. How did Dumbledore not know? He knew everything!

"No not even the Headmaster and he, along with the rest of the wizarding world, will continue to be none the wiser for a bit longer." Snape explained.

"But why!" Harry exclaimed, more out of confusion then anger. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the world to know he was actually a she.

"You need time to adjust. Not only did the glamour fall away when you turned sixteen but you came into your inheritance as well, magically speaking. You won't receive your money inheritance until you reach the age of 17. However, since you were named the Black heir, by not only Sirius but Regulas as well-"

"Regulas!" Harry knew that Sirius had a brother, but he did not know said brother. Regulas had died back in the first war against Voldemort, he had been a deatheater!

"Yes, Regulas. You are after all his _daughter_; he acknowledged you as his heir when you were young. It's all apart of the cover up. Regulas was murdered by Voldemort himself for changing back to the light side, as you know I am a spy and I knew Regulas's true intentions all along. In a way I gave him something to proudly die for, not to mention an heir. Lily was completely fine with this if you must know; your father was the one we had to convince. Anyways, back before you interrupted I was saying as the last heir to the Black family, you are to receive your money inheritance as soon as Head Black perishes."

"So everyone knows that _Harry_," pause, "was the heir to the Black family?"

"No, perhaps I am not making myself clear. Maybe a bit more of some background information will help. My mother, Eileen Prince, is dead. She died giving birth to my sister, sixteen years ago. I was there, my muggle father was off drunk somewhere, and I didn't know what to do. My mother wouldn't let me help her and I couldn't get to her." Snape cleared his throat, pausing for a second. "Everyone knew my mother had been expecting once more but nobody knew what had ever happened to my sister. I buried her myself, along with my mother in the Prince family graveyard but as I was doing so, I came up with the perfect plan to help Lily."

"So, I'm going to hide out as your sister? What about Hogwarts? What about my friends?" Rosalie's eyebrows knitted together sadly. She felt completely and utterly alone. It was like she had to start all over again and not only under a new identity but as a girl! She felt ready to faint.

"The wizarding world is all depending on you. You will return to Hogwarts but you mustn't tell a soul who you once were. Your mother and _I _have worked too hard for today to finally happen, nobody must know." Snape looked a bit desperate for the girl to understand, Rosalie just nodded.

"Okay. Rosalie Isabella Prince, daughter of Eileen Prince and Regulas Black. Also the half-sister of Severus Snape. What else?" Rosalie took a deep breath in.

"You were raised here in Prince Manor by myself and the house-elves to keep you safe from Regulas's relatives. You will be entering Hogwarts as a sixth year and you need to keep up appearances as a pureblood." Snape said this part with authority dripping off his voice. "It is of the most importance that you appear _pure."_

"How the bloody hell am I to do _that?"_ Rosalie sighed; she was raised in the muggle world. She didn't know pureblood customs. She didn't have perfect manners, didn't know perfect etiquette and she most definitely didn't know how to be a girl!

"Well, we're just going to have to do our best. However, you are going to need a new wardrobe and I nor you, have any idea what to do there so I have asked a good friend to take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Snape said shrugging and eyeing Rosalie's tattered sweats. "_Mika!" _A house-elf appeared with a crack. Mika had big green eyes and a nice, white pillow case with a black P on her right breast, covering her greenish colored body.

"Yes, Master Severus?" Mika smiled at Severus, bowing to him and then to Rosalie. "Is this her, Master?" Mika looked excited as she squealed.

"Yes, Mika. Rosalie this is Mika she will be helping you adjust to Prince Manor. I have to keep up residence at the Snape house for private reasons, so I will not always be able to be here. However, Mika will provide you with whatever you need." Snape explained as Mika nodded enthusiastically at his side.

"Whatever Mistress needs!" Squeaked Mika, smiling widely at Rosalie. Rosalie couldn't help but smile back.

"Uh, thanks Mika." Rosalie wasn't quite sure what to say to the little house-elf, so she turned back to Snape. "So who's going to be taking me to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Ah, not quite sure if you ever met her." Snape seemed to almost hesitate before, "Narcissa Malfoy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER, THIS WAS A VERY DIFFICULT CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, PLEASE IF YOU READ. DO REVIEW! THANK YOU.

ROSALIE-PRINCE.


	3. Introducing Miss Rosalie Prince

**The Light of Your Darkness**

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize isn't mine; it belongs to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling.

_Chapter 2: Introducing Miss Rosalie Prince_

"Narcissa _Malfoy?" _Rosalie grimaced. "As is Draco Malfoy's mother?"Rosalie didn't even need Snape to respond, she already knew the answer. Meeting the Malfoy Matriarch wasn't exactly on her to-do list at the moment.

"Yes. If you could handle your Gryffindor tendencies for a day Potter, I'm sure that would be most appreciated." Snape sneered, getting up from his chair and banishing it away. "Now Mika is going to show you around the manor, I have to be getting back to Hogwarts. I will be here tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. Be awake and ready." With that Snape disapparated, Rosalie turned back to Mika with a hesitant smile.

"Shall we?" Rosalie offered her hand to the elf, whose eyes grew even larger than their previous grandeur size. "Or not."

"Miss Prince tis not right for me to take your hand." Mika apologized, her eyes downcast. "Mika is just a house-elf and Mistress Rosalie is a light elf, tis not right!"

"Oh, well then perhaps I take your hand?" Rosalie suggested to the horror of the small house-elf. She didn't wait for the small being to respond and instead, quickly grabbed the small green hand with her own. She welcomed the heat that radiated off the elf; it felt good against her cool skin.

"Mistress Rosalie is too kind to poor Mika." Mika shook her head but didn't remove her hand from the slightly larger one of her mistress. Instead said house-elf just led the small girl out of the room in silence.

Mika took Rosalie around the entire manor. It wasn't overly large but it definitely wasn't small by any means. There was a nice sized library, a beautiful kitchen that Mika and another house-elf, Jota, worked in to prepare meals, a dining room, three grand bathrooms, two guest rooms, Rosalie's room, a sitting room and two offices. There were paintings all over the house, some of them being Prince Ancestors and others of the landscape. It was a very ancient house but it had a homey feel too it, Rosalie had to admit.

"Mika will leave Mistress Rosalie to settle in. Mika and Jota will have dinner ready at six o'clock Mistress Rosalie." Mika led her back to her bedroom. "Oh and Master Severus left this with Mika for the Mistress to read." Mika snapped and a book appeared, Mika handed it over to Rosalie.

"Thank you Mika for all your help." Rosalie smiled and with one last squeeze of the warm hand, Rosalie went into her room and shut the door.

Rosalie was staying in the master bedroom. The room was done in all black and silver and the curtains were opened, letting in the late afternoon sun. The sun was already setting in the distance; it had been a very long day. Rosalie took her socks off, throwing them into the corner, and pitter pattered over to her bed. Her feet seem to breathe in relief as they squished into the black carpet.

"Ah." Rosalie laid across the large bed, the mattress easily forming to fit her small body. She took in a deep breath, what the hell had happened to her today? Her whole life had changed in a mere few hours. She was going bloody _shopping_ with Draco Malfoy's mother tomorrow for Merlin's sake!

Rosalie rolled to her side and took Snape's book into her hands. _Pureblood Customs and Traditions by Georgina Zabini. _Rosalie groaned but opened the book up and began to read. The book, to her utter astonishment, wasn't as boring as the title portrayed it to be. Rosalie easily got entranced in the ancient ways of her ancestors; it kept her attention all the way until Mika called her for dinner.

Rosalie ate quickly, Mika's cooking was quite good, but she could barely keep her eyes open. It had been a very long day and Rosalie was quite ready to pass out half way through the meal. Mika kindly helped her back to her room, Rosalie made her way to the bed and still in her old sweats, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Mistress Rosalie!" Mika's squeaky voice interrupted her blissful sleep. She groaned lightly and turned over in her sleep, her dark hair covering her incredibly pale face. "Oh Mistress please wake up! Mika will be in so much trouble if Master Severus arrives and Mistress is still in bed."

"Mika, shh." Rosalie put a pillow over her head to block out the noise, she was still in a mild state of unconsciousness and that was exactly where she would like to stay.

"Mistress, Mika is sorry for this." Mika snapped her fingers and the blankets flew off of Rosalie's small form."

"Ergh! I'm up!" Rosalie rolled out of bed, her hair in every which direction. She took a moment to take in her surroundings, her memories of yesterday coming back clearly. It _hadn't _been a dream after all. "Mika I haven't any clothes to change into."

"Don't worry Mistress; Mika will have clothes prepared for Mistress when she returns from showering." Mika ushered Rosalie towards the bathroom in a hurry. "Go now Mistress and hurry if you may."

Rosalie groaned again but went into her overly large bathroom and started the shower up. She quickly undressed and got into the heated water. It felt extraordinary against her freezing skin, it almost tingled a bit. She quickly washed her hair, this was especially difficult since it was her first time and there was _a lot _of hair to be washed. She avoided looking down at her new girlish body at all costs as she cleaned herself up. It was an awkward feeling to feel the extra weight that had previously been in between her legs, now upon her chest.

Rosalie finished up quickly and got out of the shower, two towels were laid out for her. She assumed one was for her dripping hair. She wrung her hair out and _attempted _to put her hair up in the towel, it definitely was harder than Hermione made it look. Finally though, she got it and unfortunately by that time, the mirrors in the bathroom had defogged. She gasped at herself in the mirror as her more girly parts came into view. She felt herself get very faint and quickly took a seat on the toilet and put her head into her hands.

"Get a grip Harry." Rosalie muttered to herself, mentally correcting her name in her head. She took a deep breath and stood back up to look fully at herself. She had better get used to her body soon, it wasn't changing back. "Breathe." She reminded herself.

Her breast weren't overly big but they fit her body nicely. Rosalie grimaced as she turned to the side to get a different look at them, mentally thinking that maybe they would disappear but they didn't. Sighing, she then slid her eyes down to her new most private area. Rosalie had never seen this part of a woman's body before in the flesh and she had to admit it was very weird to think that this was _her. _She was a woman now and a very gorgeous one at that, if not a little bit on the small side.

"See, Rosalie, not too bad." Rosalie nodded at herself in the mirror before wrapping the other towel around her body and walking back into her room.

Mika had clearly put her clothes over on her empty dresser where all sorts of _womanly _products laid around. Before even looking at her clothes, she grabbed a brush and set to work on detangling her hair. Wincing slightly at the tugging of her scalp, she got through this girly process fairly well. Maybe she could do this after all. Smiling to herself, she cautiously picked up the clothes and grimaced.

"Mika!" Rosalie summoned the house-elf in horror. "I can't wear _this!" _Rosalie screeched as Mika snapped into view. Mika looked confused at the fear written into her Mistress's angelic face.

"Mistress, this is what Master Severus picked out for you." Mika said confusedly. "Master will be here in ten minutes, Mistress must be ready!"

"Mika, this is a dress!" Rosalie shook her head stubbornly; she didn't know how to wear a dress! "I don't even know how to put this on!"

"Don't worry Mistress, Mika will help." Mika assured the horror-stricken girl. Mika snapped her fingers and in place of Rosalie's towel was now the dress. Rosalie's eyes got even larger as she looked down at her body.

Snape must have had his only comical moment in his life when he had picked out this dress for Rosalie. It was a light and airy green color in a silky fabric that fell just above her knees. It clung lightly to her form but flared out after her hips. Rosalie looked at her white legs, soft looking black hair covered them, Rosalie didn't mind the hair but apparently Mika did. With another snap, the hair was gone and her hair on her head was completely dry.

"Ergh." Rosalie let out another groan; this was _not _going to be easy. She didn't know how she was going to possibly be able to get this right. There were just too many complications to being a bloody woman!

"Would Mistress like Mika to do her make-up?" Mika asked handing her Mistress a pair of open white robes. Rosalie's eyes widen once more as she gratefully slipped the white robes on, they felt good against her skin. There was no way in bloody hell she was wearing _make-up. _"Don't worry Mistress, Mika will help. " _Snap. _

Rosalie watched as her face became even more pronounced. Her blood red lips shined, her eyes got even brighter as her lashes thickened and outlined them beautifully. Her pale skin gained a healthy blush look to it. She smiled lightly at her appearance, that hadn't hurt at all! She touched her cheek lightly, watching her reflection as she did so, and reveled at the soft skin against her small hand. Her eyes traveled down her body and quickly thought back to how just days ago, she couldn't have been anymore different.

It was then that she noticed that her scar was no longer visible, covered by make-up and then by her dark bangs. It felt weird enough looking at her reflection with the whole being a girl thing but being without her scar, she felt like a whole different person. She let her eyes drift down her body before they came to rest at her bony, small feet. She needed shoes.

"Mika-"Rosalie began to ask where her sneakers had disappeared to when Mika handed her a pair of what appeared to be slippers. "What the bloody _hell_ are these?"

"I believe they are called flats Mistress." Mika answered patiently. "Does Mistress need help?" Rosalie shook her head no and took a seat on the bed grumpily, slipping the white _flats _on. She had to admit, they were quite comfortable. "Come now, Mika has prepared you breakfast."

Rosalie followed after the exuberant house-elf, presumably to the dining room. Rosalie took a seat and under Mika's orders, quickly ate the delicious breakfast laid out before her. Just as she was finishing off the last of her pumpkin juice, Snape came waltzing in and took a silent seat across from her. He stared intently at her, which was in a way slightly unnerving, so she cleared her throat loudly.

"Um, so when is Mrs. Malfoy going to be here?" Rosalie couldn't hide the disgust in her voice at the mention of her enemy's mother.

"Look Potter, if we are going to somehow get away with this, you need to drop the past." Snape said evenly. "The Malfoy's are an enemy of Harry Potter, not of Rosalie Prince. Remember you have never met the Malfoy's, mind your manners."

"Look Snape, cut me a bit of a break will you? I've changed from who I thought I was to the complete opposite in a day. I'm dressed in a bloody dress, I'm wearing make-up and knickers that apparently are _supposed_ to go up my arse! I'm doing the best I can." Rosalie sighed exasperatedly. Snape raised an eyebrow at the girl, a hint of humor in his eyes.

"Indeed, _Rosalie." _Snape agreed before continuing his lecture. "You must also realize that we are _related. _I'm your brother now and you are my sister. You may call me Severus."

"Okay _Severus. "_ Rosalie frowned lightly, it sounded foreign on her tongue. "So when is Mrs. Malfoy going to be here?"

"Ah, actually were going to floo over there in a few minutes. First I should point out a few things that perhaps might come in handy." Snape stood up and gestured towards Rosalie. "First off, ladies do no sit with their legs open Rosalie, especially in dresses."

"Oh, oops!" Rosalie blushed a crimson red. She hurriedly crossed her legs in a more womanly fashion, feeling her now hairless legs rub against each other. They felt incredibly soft and smooth.

"Second, elbows off the table when eating." Snape instructed. Rosalie quickly took her elbows off the table. "And lastly I ask you to keep an open mind with the Malfoy's; the image that they portray to the public is not the same as who they truly are."

"I will _try_." Rosalie grudgingly agreed biting the inside of her lip to keep her mouth shushed.

"Good. Oh and one more thing Rosalie, I almost forgot but you need to put these in." Snape offered her a case of what looked to be regular muggle contacts.

"What are they for? I can see perfectly now." Rosalie took the offered case but hesitated to put them in. She had just got rid of her glasses for Merlin's sake and wasn't too keen on having any sort of them back.

"Your eyes are too much like Lily's. You already look too much like her already for my comfort. I don't want people getting suspicious of us already." Snape explained hastily. "They're a light blue, much like Regulas's eyes were."

"Oh, yeah well I guess that sounds reasonable." Rosalie agreed, going over to a hanging mirror. She quickly put them in, having little difficulty at all and took a quick look at herself once again. Her eyes were pretty this color, an incredible ice blue, but they just weren't _hers_. She didn't really have a choice though, she would just have to get used to them. Taking one last look, she turned back towards a patient Snape.

"You've used Floo before, yes?" Rosalie just nodded silently. "Okay, you go first then. Malfoy Manor, nice and clear."

Rosalie took a deep breath and taking a good handful of floo power, from the pot that Snape offered her, she stepped into the fireplace. One more deep breath, then she called out her destination as clearly as she could and threw the power down. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt her body flying through the floo before coming to a rough stop. She felt the soot that had gathered on her robes, immediately disappear.

She opened her eyes warily as she stepped out of the elegant fireplace that she had landed in. The Prince sitting room was incredible compared to the _normal _type of sitting room but the Malfoy's practically screamed wealth. Oddly, it wasn't done in Slytherin colors like she would have expected, instead it was done in a dark blue and brilliant white. It looked quite nice.

"Miss Prince I presume?" A soft, silky voice floated to her ears. A tall woman, probably in her mid-thirties walked into the sitting room. Her skin was pale, not nearly the ghostly color of hers though, and her face angular. She had long, straight blond hair and contemplative blue eyes, this was _her_. "Narcissa Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you." Rosalie found herself smiling politely at the enchanting woman, who unexpectedly smiled kindly back. "Rosalie Prince." They shook hands, light and softly, just as Snape arrived.

"Severus!" Narcissa greeted her good friend with two kisses to his sallow cheeks. "She is quite lovelier than you explained."

"Indeed, Narcissa." Snape then did something that Rosalie never thought possible of him and actually gave a genuine smile. It brightened his face incredulously and made him considerably more human like. "I can't express my thanks for you taking Rosalie out. My sister isn't exactly as socialized as I might have wished and with you being only too generous, it will be good to see her get out of the manor."

"I'm sure we will enjoy ourselves immensely Severus. I always wanted a daughter." Narcissa smiled sadly at her dear friend. "Draco isn't much fun nowadays and without Lucius around, I must admit life has got quite boring."

"Where is Draco?" Snape asked curiously. Rosalie took a deep breath, this felt like a dream almost.

"He already left to Diagon Alley, told me he would meet up with us later. You know how boys his age are now, always wanting to be by themselves." Narcissa sighed. "Alright then, I will just grab my purse and we can be off."

"Best behavior Rosalie." Snape reminded her, Rosalie nodded biting her lip anxiously. Snape then surprised her again when he gave her a light, reassuring squeeze of her shoulder as Narcissa came back into the room. "I must be off Narcissa. I will see you ladies later." Narcissa nodded, hurrying to kiss his cheeks again, before Snape flooed off again.

Rosalie turned her eyes back on Narcissa awkwardly. Never in a million days would she have expected to be standing next to Malfoy's mum, in _his _house, as a girl and still alive. The thought alone had her head spinning once again, she grabbed on cautiously to the couch.

"Are you okay dear?" Narcissa asked with what Rosalie could only presume as concern but her mind just wasn't processing at the moment.

"Could I perhaps use the lavatory?" Rosalie asked hurriedly, she needed a moment to herself. Narcissa nodded, her eyebrows creasing in worry, before politely showing Rosalie to the bathroom. "Thank you, I'll be right out."

"Take your time; I'll just be waiting in the sitting room." Narcissa gave her one last look before gracefully leaving Rosalie to her business.

Rosalie quickly shut the door and locked it before taking a rushed seat on the toilet. She felt completely lost and out of place. What was she doing in the company of Malfoy's? Her enemies in every way possible, followers of Voldemort for Merlin's sake! Who gave a bloody heap if Narcissa was kind! It had to be all an act. But who was she acting for? She was Rosalie Prince, a pureblood and sister to Narcissa's best friend, not Harry Potter.

"Ergh." Rosalie groaned confusedly. What was going on with her? She needed to talk to Dumbledore as soon as she got back to Hogwarts. He would probably help her better than Snape could and who the hell cared if her _brother _didn't wish for Dumbledore to know. Rosalie couldn't do this; she was fraternizing with the enemy!

Her thoughts were interrupted when a burning feeling struck across her lower abdomen. It then occurred to her that she had yet to actually _use _the toilet since she had become a woman. Her eyes widened as she looked down cautiously, what was she suppose to do! The pressure increased, so slowly she stood and pulling her dress up and her knickers down, she took a seat on the toilet.

She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath but as soon as she let it go, apparently her body un-tensed enough for her to begin to relieve herself. The pressure slowly receded and she instantly began to feel more relaxed. She had peed sitting down for the first time! She had peed as a girl! This was great. It was then she realized that she had to wipe, that's when the horror struck back incredulously.

There was no way that she was going to even remotely touch down _there. _She could barely bloody even look at it, how was she supposed to touch it! Rosalie took in a deep breath, slowly rolling up an adequate amount of toilet paper. This was it, she was going to wipe and closing her eyes tightly, she did. Her eyes slid back open cautiously and she sighed, that wasn't_ too _hard. Smiling to herself, she stood up and righted her clothes and quickly flushed the toilet before going to wash her hands.

"Ah, is everything alright? I was about to come and check on you, you looked a bit worrying." Narcissa's face showed relief, _genuine _relief. Rosalie swallowed hard and not knowing what to say, she just nodded with a tight smile. "Well we best be off then."

Rosalie stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and followed Narcissa to the entrance of Diagon Alley in silence. Rosalie was glad that Narcissa was choosing to hold her tongue for the time being, she just didn't feel like she had it in her to talk at the moment. She and Narcissa received quite a few curious stares, _appreciative _stares. Rosalie just ignored them and kept her eyes on the ground, looking up only to make sure she hadn't lost Narcissa in the crowd.

Narcissa didn't bother going to Gringotts and Rosalie didn't bother in asking her why. Instead they headed straight for Madam Malkin's, still in their comfortable silence. On arrival, Narcissa spoke quietly with the shop owner, before the lady came over and smiled politely at Rosalie, who sighed quietly and smiled lightly back.

"Miss Prince, if I could get your measurements?" Madam Malkin asked kindly. Rosalie nodded and got up on the step. Madam Malkin got to work quickly, measuring all the right body parts, all the while muttering to herself as she did so. "Such a small girl for your age you are dear." Rosalie blushed.

"Um Mrs. Malfoy?" Rosalie said quietly, Narcissa inclined her head towards her. "Severus didn't give me any money to pay for this." Rosalie cleared her throat as she almost stuttered over Snape's given name.

"Don't worry dear, I've got it covered." Narcissa assured her but this only made her more queasy feeling. How was she possibly going to let the Malfoy's pay for her stuff? That was most definitely _dirty _money.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"Rosalie started to refuse, fidgeting and getting consequently poked with a needle. "Ouch!"

"I said don't worry about it dear, besides Severus provided me with the necessary money." Narcissa gave her a stern look as she sat in a comfy chair, reading the new issue of _Witch Weekly. _Rosalie nodded defeated at her futile attempts. "Besides if I choose to buy you something unnecessary, then I will _kindly_ not inform you of it."

Narcissa smiled quickly before setting the stony look back on her face that she had assumed as soon as they had left Malfoy Manor. Rosalie nodded, the woman was stubborn and even though she was as well, Rosalie still couldn't seem to speak. She had too much going on in her head to even try to argue with the elder woman. She still felt like she was in a dream or possibly a horrible nightmare.

"All done dear." Madam Malkin smiled at her, patting her bottom. Rosalie's eyes widened as she quickly grabbed her rump and flinched slightly. Her blush crept back up on her face she knew, even though she could hardly feel it over her iced skin. "I'll just have these sent off to Prince Manor as soon as they are ready. Should be about a week I presume."

"Thank you Madame." Narcissa inclined her head slightly at the woman before grabbing Rosalie's arm and gently guiding her from the store. Narcissa slightly longer hand, warmed her arm through her robes and so Rosalie didn't bother to push her away. "Now we will just be off to _Twilfitt and Tatting's _for your other garments beneath your robes and then we can meet Draco at the ice-cream parlor."

Rosalie repressed a groan and just took to nodding once more, letting Narcissa guide her to the shop next to Flourish and Blott's. Rosalie smiled at the woman behind the counter, once again letting Narcissa doing all the talking. Then she was suddenly being handed things to try on in such a fast manner that she soon didn't even know how many dresses, skirts and other girly things that she had tried on for just mere seconds before being ripped off her.

Rosalie didn't even bother saying no to the persistent Narcissa but instead to bide her time, so she wouldn't have to face Malfoy, she tried on everything that was given to her by both Narcissa and the shop clerk. She hadn't even bothered to look in the mirror, how was she supposed to know what looked good and what didn't? She had only been a girl for two days now! No, she left that to the expertise of the women in front of her, nodding when they asked her if she liked it.

"Sit down, Rosalie." Narcissa told her, pointing to the chair. Rosalie did graciously, she already felt exhausted. However, the moment she sat, her feet flew into the air as the shop clerk started putting all sorts of shoes on her. "Very elegant feet dear, quite small though."

"Um, thanks?" Rosalie said uncertainly but Narcissa was already back to picking her out some more shoes. "Do I really need all of these?"

"Of course." Was all Narcissa offered, giving another pair of shoes to the shop clerk. "This should be plenty for now, we must be off." Narcissa quickly paid for their purchases.

"They shall be delivered tonight, Madame Malfoy." The shop clerk told her, Narcissa nodded and again led Rosalie out of the shop.

"We're running a bit late; hopefully Draco hasn't been waiting too long." Narcissa muttered more to herself than to Rosalie. "Ah there he is."

They came up to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and waiting just outside the door, his back towards them was presumably Draco. However, as if hearing his mother's voice, he turned in response. His eyes becoming soft at the appearance of his mother but curious as he caught view of Rosalie, she had never noticed before how silver in appearance that they were.

"Mother." Draco nodded at his mother; they both exchanged quick, small smiles. Rosalie would have fainted right there if Narcissa hadn't still been holding onto her arm. Why the hell was everyone smiling! "Rosalie I presume?"

Draco Malfoy had definitely gotten a bit taller over the summer. He towered over her small 5'2 frame, probably a good foot above her. His platinum blond hair, which he no longer slicked back, hung lightly in his silver eyes. He looked nicely built up, his milky white skin covered beneath a green button up, black pants and silver robes. The _perfect _Slytherin of course. Rosalie bit her lip and tore her eyes away from Draco's silver pools, this was her _enemy. _Not to mention she was a man- no, no she was definitely not a man anymore but he was still her enemy! She shouldn't have noticed how he looked, shouldn't have even cared enough to even glance at him. Draco Malfoy was the enemy, he always would be.

"Yes, Rosalie Prince." Rosalie finally answered him, her face composed. "And you're Draco."

"Pleasure to meet you." Draco's silky drawling voice spoke softly. Draco offered his hand, unknowingly for the second time in both their lives but this time Rosalie couldn't refuse.

"And you." Rosalie muttered, slowly grasping his hand gently. The warmth that hit her was powerful, she felt the barest of flinches at her inhumanly cold skin but Draco did not draw his very much larger hand back from hers. Instead, to her horror, he gently brought it up to his lips and brushed them against her knuckles, his silver eyes boring into her own.

Rosalie instantly froze up, she couldn't move. Time had completely stopped as shock ran through her entire body. This couldn't be happening; here she was with the enemy's lips touching her cold skin and she couldn't tare her hand from his grip. The warmth was so welcomed by her body; her skin tingled from where he had touched. Rosalie drew in a sharp breath coming back from her senses and instantly took her hand from his grasp.

"Ice cream perhaps?" Narcissa offered, trying to pry them from the silence. Draco took one last hard yet curious look into her eyes before he turned back to his mother and nodded. "You guys gone on ahead, I just need to pick something up and I will join you."

Narcissa didn't wait for either of the two to answer before she swept off in a scurry of robes, yet still managing to look graceful and glorious as she weaved through the crowds. Draco didn't turn to look back at Rosalie, who was oddly grateful, but he did open the door and hold it open for her to walk through.

"What would you like?" Draco asked her lightly, looking back at her but avoiding eye contact nonetheless.

"Chocolate, please." Rosalie looked down at her shoes, embarrassed at her actions towards him. Draco nodded and went to order, leaving Rosalie to find them a seat. She chose a nice booth and slid in, waiting patiently for her ice-cream and still managing to dread the time when it would come as well.

"The last bit of chocolate that he had." Draco's voice muttered, setting the ice-cream down in front of her. Rosalie didn't look up as she picked up her spoon and started picking at her ice-cream. She stopped herself at the last moment from putting her elbows on the table and instead, crossed her legs gingerly as Draco slid in across from her. "You don't look much like Severus, do you?"

"No I guess not." Rosalie cleared her throat, still not bothering to look up and continued to eat her ice-cream. When was Narcissa going to return?

"I guess you do look a bit like Regulas I suppose." Draco observed, at this Rosalie lifted her head and immediately her eyes met Draco's once more. "Your eyes most definitely are his and your hair as well. I've only seen pictures of him though."

"I suppose your right." Rosalie tentatively agreed, she had never seen a picture of Sirius's brother but Sirius had had blue eyes and his hair a wavy black.

It was then that Rosalie chose to notice that she was sitting down with her enemy of five years, eating ice-cream and having their first real civilized conversation. She never thought that possible of her and him. Although technically, Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly aware that this was actually the famed Harry Potter sitting across from him, his enemy of many years, so this didn't quite count she guessed.

"So Severus told mother and me that you would be attending Hogwarts this fall, is that true?" Draco didn't sound arrogant or snobby like Rosalie had become accustomed to listening to. Instead, he actually sounded genuinely interested and inquisitive towards her. It was a weird feeling.

"Yes, Severus was kind enough to set it up with the Headmaster." Rosalie lightly explained, reverting her eyes back to the chocolate ice-cream once more and taking another bite. Snape's first name still came out a bit awkward from her mouth, Rosalie was sure it would take awhile before she was comfortable with saying it.

"I'm sure that you will fit in nicely, after all once everyone finds out that Severus is your brother, I'm sure they wouldn't dare mess with you." Draco gave a small chuckle, successfully stopping Rosalie from consuming another bite, as she quickly looked up at Draco. This was definitely the first time she had ever seen the boy show genuine humor towards anything, it was so _different_. His face visibly lit up and softened out, it was a drastic change.

"Am I to assume that Severus isn't exactly as _loveable_ as he seems?" Rosalie smirked in spit of herself; it was humoring to see Draco raise a delicate blonde eyebrow.

"Let's just put it this way, Miss Prince, Severus isn't the same man that he is to us." Draco gave another low chuckle and Rosalie couldn't help but smile the tinniest bit. She had to admit, Snape was a lot different out of Hogwarts, and he was _almost _bearable. "So any particular house you're vying for?"

Rosalie took on a contemplative look and stared absently out the window as she thought about the answer. She hadn't really thought about that, she had just presumed that she would be in Gryffindor but she doubted that with her being Snape's _sister_, she wouldn't exactly be welcome there. She didn't even know if she could handle being around Hermione and Ron that much either without telling them everything immediately.

"No I guess not, I'm sure Severus wants me in Slytherin to be able to keep an eye on me though." Rosalie finally answered uncertainly. Where _would_ she end up? "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin of course, my family has been in there for generations." Draco answered as if this was common knowledge. "I've never been much of a book-worm but I guess if I wasn't a Slytherin I would have gone to Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff was always out of the question and Gryffindor never stood a chance." Draco answered honestly, Rosalie just nodded. "The Prince's and Black's have both been in Slytherin as well, there have been a few Gryffindors or Ravenclaws here and there but mostly strictly Slytherin."

"Ah, I see almost done are we?" Narcissa interjected, coming out of seemingly nowhere. Rosalie nodded, while she was enjoying the small talk, this was her enemy and she could only take small doses of him at a time. For _now_ at least. "Alright, lets be on are way then. Don't want to be caught here after dark nowadays."

Draco and Narcissa led the way, Rosalie slightly behind them as they both were much taller than her and thus made longer steps. Rosalie soon found herself back at the Malfoy Manor, the soot cleaned from her white robes and her appearance tired but as neat as it was when she left hours earlier.

"You and Severus must come and have tea with Draco and I before the fall term starts, yes?" Narcissa insisted, her face now relaxed back into a smile in the privacy of their own home.

"That would be nice, Mrs. Malfoy." Rosalie agreed with a tight smile, how could she refuse the woman?

"Miss Prince, it's been a pleasure." Draco's silky voice joined in, taking her hand and bringing his lips down upon it once more. Rosalie braced herself but didn't freeze up as much this time, even when Draco managed a small smile. "Till next time then." And he swept himself from the room gracefully, leaving Rosalie's hand tingling once more.

"Such a gentleman, Draco is." Narcissa remarked as she watched her son lovingly before turning back to a still visibly tensed Rosalie. "A bit rough around the edges thanks to his father but he has a strong mind and good heart in him." Rosalie bit back the grimace, she would hardly have gone as far as to say good heart, to her Draco Malfoy was completely and utterly _heartless. _

"It would seem that way yes." Rosalie replied with a small nod, her eyes not meeting Narcissa's. "Well I best be off, I'm sure Severus is waiting."

"Oh, yes! Here before you go dear, I got you a little present." Narcissa's smile enlarged widely, as she dug through her pockets in her robes and pulled out a small box, handing it to her gently to open with a hesitant, yet anxious look. "I thought that Severus really didn't know how to pick out jewelry and I seen it in the window and every girl has to wear something!"

"Oh you shouldn't have Mrs. Malfoy." Rosalie instantly said but at Narcissa's stern look she shushed her mouth and gently pried the box open.

Inside was perhaps the most expensive object she had ever touched. It was a gold bracelet with shiny, green emeralds, red rubies, blue sapphires and gorgeous diamonds embedded in intricate patterns. Rosalie was inscribed in beautiful handwriting on the inside. The small bracelet looked so delicate in its box; she didn't even dare touch it.

"Here let me." Narcissa came over and gently took the bracelet out. Taking her left wrist, she attached the clasp, a perfect fit, and dropped her hand. Rosalie stared at the beautiful gift, wide-eyed; it must have cost a fortune. "Do you like it?"

"Its very beautiful, thank you." Was all Rosalie managed to whisper. This was not what she had expected of Narcissa Malfoy. She had been expecting a cold, distant, arrogant woman who wouldn't even have time to help her or converse with her. Not to mention actually _buy _her something with the woman's own money. That was the woman that Rosalie could have dealt with, not this woman that stood in front of her. Rosalie didn't quite know how to take this Narcissa.

"I'm glad you like it. I always wanted a daughter you see but Lucius, well he just didn't." Narcissa looked down sadly. "It was nice to actually go shopping with you, Draco is such a man. He hates shopping and especially with his mother."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind it too much." Rosalie instantly said but regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth. Had she just _defended_ Draco Malfoy? Ugh, that is where she just drew the line. She had to get out of here before she did anything else despicable. "I better get going Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh yes, well tell Severus about tea and you're welcome here anytime dear so don't be a stranger." Narcissa smiled at the girl. "It gets rather lonely here with just Draco and I."

"I will make sure to tell him when I see him." Rosalie promised gingerly smiling back at the older woman. "Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Bye dear." Narcissa waved softly at her retreating form. She couldn't help but wave back, her eyes catching the bracelets glint as it hit the light. With a tired sigh, she threw down the floo powder and headed home.

Things had definitely changed and she wasn't exactly sure she was ready for it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: SO THERE IT IS GUYS, DEFINITLY MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY, IT WAS A GREAT CHAPTER TO WRITE FOR ME. PLEASE IF YOU READ, DO REVIEW. IT HELPS ME GREATLY. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCIM IS DEFINITLY WELCOME. THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR READING AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE ACTUALLY REVIEWED. IT IS MOST APPRECIATED, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

ROSALIE-PRINCE


	4. The Monthly Cycle and A Disappearance

**The Light of Your Darkness**

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize isn't mine; it belongs to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling.

_Chapter 3: The Monthly Cycle and Disappearance of Harry Potter_

The sunlight shined in through the windows of the master bedroom in Prince Manor. The bright rays illuminated the pale face of a sleeping girl. Her shocking black hair covered her face from view but unfortunately not efficiently enough to block the light from reaching her eyes. This was the cause of her dazzling emeralds to slowly open bleary and still shrouded in sleep.

Yawning widely, the girl tried to unsuccessfully fall back unconscious but her lower abdomen didn't seem to want to cooperate with her insistent mind. Sharp pulsing pains were waving over her, causing nausea to swiftly consume her body. Quickly, she threw the blankets off her and rushed over to the toilet. Managing to just barely throw the seat up in time before the contents of last nights late dinner came out in various forms of repulsive puke.

This was actually very relieving to her body and the nausea eased off her a bit. She made sure she got all of it out though before she flushed the toilet. She promptly lifted her night gown up first, and lowered her knickers before taking a seat. She closed her eyes as she relieved herself, sighing with reprieve before finishing up and opening her eyes once more.

"What the hell?" Rosalie whispered, horrified at the sight that came into view. As she reached down to pull her knickers back on, her eyes caught the view of bright red_ blood._ It was soaked deeply into her cotton underwear. That was the last thing she saw as her vision went black and she fell forward, landing roughly on the ground.

"Mistress please wake up." Mika's terrified voice entered her small ears, Rosalie's eyelids fluttered open confusedly, what happened? "Mistress you is awake!"

That's when it all came back to her and she hurriedly bent her head over her bed and threw up what was left in her stomach. The image of bright red blood was still clear in her mind. Mika didn't even get a chance to summon a bucket so the puke just splattered onto the carpeted floor but it was quickly cleaned up by the house-elf.

"Ugh, am I dying?" Rosalie asked confused, laying back against her many pillows. A low chuckle came from over in one of the corners, Rosalie's quick eyes easily found the source. _Snape. _"I don't find this situation humorous in the slightest, Snape."

"No Potter?" Snape smirked lightly, his humor evident in his eyes and voice. "Perhaps you would if we were to switch positions?"

"In a heartbeat." Rosalie answered honestly, smirking back in spit of herself. She turned back towards Mika, her gaze questioning. "What's wrong with me, Mika?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Mistress." Mika shook her head assuredly. "Mistress has just started her monthly cycle."

"My _what?" _Rosalie asked incredulously, her eyes wide with fear. "No, no this can't be!"

"Tis normal Mistress!" Mika tried to calm the frantic girl down. "All ladies go through this Mistress, tis normal!"

"No it's not _normal_ Mika!" Rosalie hissed back furiously but instantly regretted it. Mika's eyes grew wide and filled with tears. "Oh I'm sorry Mika I didn't mean to yell at you but _really_?" Rosalie whispered the last part, begging this to be a joke.

"I assure you Potter that this is _not_ a joke." Snape said seemingly reading her thoughts and stepped in to view, out of his seat in the corner. "You're a young lady now whether you want to be or not and that entails having _all _womanly systems and the consequences that go with them."

"But I don't know how to handle this!" Rosalie squeaked exasperatedly, her hands flying up in the air to illustrate. "I've never _bled _out of my manly area before!"

"Mistress Rosalie, Mika will help." Mika tried once again to assure her hysterical Mistress. "I have acquired all the necessary items for the Mistress to use during her time."

"_Items_? What items?" Rosalie whispered, almost too afraid to even question the poor house-elf. She stared horrified as Mika snapped and items that had previously been upon her dresser, unnoticed by Rosalie, flew over to the bed. "What are _those?"_

"These Mistress are tampons and these are pads." Mika explained, holding up each box as she explained.

"And what may I ask are they for?" Rosalie attempted to swallow her fear but it wouldn't leave her.

"Tampons are used to soak up the blood, you just insert-"Mika began to explain but Rosalie gasped.

"Insert them _where!" _Rosalie screeched aghast. "There is no way in bloody hell that I am sticking anything, _anywhere _near there!"

"Would Mistress like Mika to help?" Mika asked confusedly. Rosalie's cheeks grew red as she gasped again, completely embarrassed. She didn't even dare to glance over at Snape who she was sure was attempting to keep himself quiet.

"No!" Rosalie said firmly. Nobody, not even a house-elf was getting near her body! "No, I'll do it." Mika silently handed her the box.

"Don't take too long Potter; we've got work to do." Snape muttered before she walked into the bathroom, Rosalie threw a dirty glare back at him as she closed the door.

Taking a seat on the toilet, she stared intently at the box in her hands. What had she ever done to deserve this? Surely there were more deserving people in the world of the fate that she had been dealt. _They _should have to be the ones who have blood coming out of them, knickers up their butts, shopping trips with the enemies and growing up parentless. She didn't deserve this.

Slowly, she opened the box and took the instructions out. Her mouth dropped at the small illustrations of the directions, her respect for woman would never stop growing. Following the directions, she stood up and squatted slightly, removing her cleaned knickers as she did so. Then, with every movement as slow as possible and her eyes closed tightly, she attempted the next step.

"No, no, no!" Rosalie stopped herself the moment that the obtrusive object came in contact with her body. She couldn't do it! She could handle Dark Lords, the killing curse, dragons and death eaters but this was absurd! She felt the tears of frustration hit her but she angrily refused to let them fall.

There was no way she was going to let this flimsy _tampon _conquer her! She was the Savior of the Wizarding World for Merlin's sake! She was an Elf-Vampire, the only person to ever survive the killing curse! Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-lived! Well, maybe not exactly the last one anymore but in spirit she still was! With a new determination, she got back into position and took a deep relaxing breath before beginning once more.

"Come on, go!" Rosalie urged the slim inanimate object. "Yes!" Rosalie exclaimed following the last step and discarding the applicator. It was in and it didn't hurt! She could definitely feel it, the pressure of it but compared to a crucio, that was _too_ easy. With a triumphant look, she pulled her knickers back up and ran from the bathroom. "I did it!"

"Very well Potter." Snape's smirk looked if even possible, more taunting and amused. "Perhaps we should declare you a real woman now."

"Shut it Snape." Rosalie muttered darkly. "I would like to see you do it." Rosalie spitted out but instantly she felt the blush creeping back up onto her face.

"I'm afraid we can't all be as talented as the famed Rosalie Potter." Snape said, his eyebrow rose amusedly. "Now, enough with this nonsense. Hurry up and eat, we've got work to do."

"Ugh, no more shopping please." Rosalie grunted in a very manly way. She took a seat on her bed and started to consume the food that Mika had prepared for her. It was then that the pain came back full-force into her abdomen. "Ergh."

"Here Mistress, take this it will help." Mika handed her a flask full of a dark purple liquid. Rosalie quickly gulped the potion down and relished in the feeling of numbness that swept over her body.

"Thanks." Rosalie said gratefully. She went back to eating and finished up the plate rather hastily, concluding the meal with downing her pumpkin juice. "Can I get dressed?" Rosalie inquired, noticing that she was still clad in her nightgown from the night before and she still needed to shower.

"Yes, thirty minutes and I expect you in the entrance hall." Snape said before exiting her room. Rosalie rolled her eyes before hurrying off into the bathroom, Mika followed her obediently.

"Mika, would you mind picking something appropriate out for me?" Rosalie asked and Mika nodded. "Um, how long does, you know, this last for?"

"Five to seven days Mistress and it comes an average of every twenty-eight days." Mika explained, setting a fresh pair of towels down on the counter. "You'll need to change your tampon Mistress, every few hours." Rosalie just groaned as Mika popped out of sight.

Rosalie quickly showered up, taking the majority of the time to soak up the heat from the water. It relaxed her entire body and put her in a lot better mood. She got her hair into the towel much faster this time and hurried out of the bathroom before the mirrors had a chance to properly defog. Mika wasn't waiting for her in the room this time but she had laid out a pair of clothes neatly on her dresser once more.

She quickly set out to detangle her hair first, taking notice of a new book that sat atop of her clothes. _The Beautiful Witch: A 101 Charms for a Young Witch by Yolanda Lockhart. _Curiously, Rosalie opened up the book, taking a few minutes to glance through it. There were charms of all different sorts for hair and make-up, Rosalie quickly picked out a few to dry her hair, apply a miniscule amount of make-up and clean up her legs.

Finishing with that part, she took her time as she put on a bra and fresh knickers, really wishing Mika was here to help but managing all the same. Then she slid on the dark blue dress with a white bow in front and put her bracelet back on her wrist promptly. Sighing she grabbed the shoes that Mika had picked out for her, a pair of white high heels that made her grimace before she even put them on. The heels were thick and only about an inch high but still, she had never worn any sort of them before.

Sitting on her bed, she put them on and stood slowly, looking at herself fully in the mirror. She was still incredibly short, even with the added height. Sighing she took her first step forward, pausing to make sure she still had her balance, which she did to her astonishment. So she took another cautious step forward and smiled brightly at her success.

"Surprised Potter?" Snape walked into the room, the smile instantly slid off her face. "Ah, I'm afraid that I was rather hoping to see you fall in those but it seems that a vampire's extraordinary balance has gifted you."

"Is that what this is?" Rosalie asked amazed, prancing around the room. She felt as light as air yet still managing a little awkwardness at her fluidity. "I feel like I'm walking on water."

"Indeed." Snape replied watching Rosalie, smirk back in place. "As much as I do enjoy watching you make a fool out of yourself, I don't have the time. Let's go Potter."

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked confusedly, following after Snape. She had trouble keeping up with his fast pace, her legs were so much shorter than his.

"As a pureblood, there are a few things that are expected of you. Manners is definitely one of those and sadly, one that you a severely lacking in." Snape informed her, leading her to the entrance way. "However, first you must learn to carry yourself as a pureblood. Appearance is everything and a first impression can last forever."

"What's wrong with my appearance?" Rosalie asked angrily, smoothing her hair as she did so. Snape gave her a look that instantly made her feel very small and very self-conscience.

"Purebloods do _not_ slouch Potter for one." Snape came over and pushed her shoulders back and raised her chin. "Shoulders stay back, chin in the air and eyes forward." Snape instructed, ignoring the disgusted look on Rosalie's face. "Now walk to the door and back."

"I walk _fine, _Snape." Rosalie gritted out, Snape sent her a stern look. Slowly and sighing loudly, she started walking, feeling like a complete idiot until she reached her beginning spot once more. "There."

"It seems that you aren't as terrible as I suspected." Snape observed. "But it's still a bit too manly." Rosalie shook her head, her mouth dropped open. There was no pleasing this man! "Women walk lightly with a fluidity and gracefulness. Try again."

With a sigh she started down again towards the door, trying to block out Snape's corrections for her to keep her shoulders back or her chin up. Over and over again she walked, her legs tiring but Snape was unrelenting on her, she must have walked up and down the entrance hall at least a hundred times in the last two hours until Snape finally seemed satisfied.

"Alright, lunch time." Snape nodded, gesturing for her to walk in front of him. "Head up Potter!"

"It's up! _Severus!" _Rosalie snapped at the man, her eyes rolling at him. She went to take a seat where her hot meal awaited her but Snape grabbed her arm gently. Her eyes jumped up to his, questionably. "What?"

"When going to sit down in any single chair with a man around, you _always_ let him pull it out for you." Snape explained patiently, removing his warm hand from the frigid arm. Snape pulled out the chair silently, waiting for Rosalie to sit, before easily pushing her up to the table. "Unfold your napkin and place it on your lap." Snape instructed, taking a seat and doing the same. "Take a sip of your juice." Snape told her watching expectantly; Rosalie obliged and took a much needed drink of her pumpkin juice. "I said a sip, Rosalie. Not down the entire contents of your glass."

"I'm thirsty!"Rosalie exclaimed defensively setting her empty glass down, it refilled the moment it touched the table. With her emeralds glaring into the obsidian eyes of Snape, she brought the glass back up to her lips and took a soft sip, it hardly quenched her thirst but she smiled sarcastically and raised the glass to Snape gladly. "What next?"

"Cut up your food into _suitable _bites." Snape began, already cutting into the steak and potatoes. Rosalie did as he said and looked back up at him expectantly. "Smaller, Potter."

"Fine." She bit back, cutting the steak into miniscule bites. "Small enough yet?" Snape just nodded and then gestured for her to start consuming her food. Her stomach growled loudly in response, she had worked up quite an appetite walking up and down that stupid entrance hall.

"Ten chews per bite." Snape pointed out just as she put the food in her mouth, she wasn't even going to bother to chew. Sighing dramatically she did as he said to and quickly getting bored, she leaned into her hand tiredly as she counted her chews. "Elbows off the table." Snape reminded her. She lifted her elbow off the table but didn't remove her head from her hand. "Hands go in your lap when you're not using them."

"Ergh." Rosalie groaned, she was sick of all this proper junk. "Does it really matter if my elbows touch the table or how many times I chew my food? I mean _really_?"

"No it doesn't." Snape said surprising her. "However, it is the custom of the Purebloods and you _are _pureblooded. It would be considered an insult for you not to abide by tradition."

"And what a horror that would be." Rosalie bit back sarcastically but nonetheless she dropped her hand into her lap and finished up her plate. She took another _sip _of her juice before looking expectantly at Snape.

"Wipe your mouth." Snape instructed, Rosalie was about to interrupt and clearly tell him that her mouth was clean when Snape spoke again. "You always wipe your mouth after you're done eating. Dab it in the least." So, Rosalie dabbed the sides feeling like a snooty little rich girl. "Don't slouch."

"Better?" Rosalie sat back against her chair, re-crossed her legs, pushed her shoulders back and lifted her chin. Snape just nodded a perplexed look in his eyes. "What else?"

"I actually have to be off but I will be back the same time tomorrow. I recommend that you continue to read through that book and anymore books that you might find interesting in the library." Snape told her, coming around and scooting her chair back. Rosalie nodded thoughtfully, reminding herself that it would probably be a good idea to check out the library.

"Oh I almost forgot." Rosalie suddenly remembered Narcissa's request. "Mrs. Malfoy requested to have tea with us before the start of term."

"Ah, yes Narcissa did seem to take a liking to you." Snape's eyes glanced down at the bracelet. "I'll fire-call her and set something up."

"Okay." Rosalie agreed, she didn't mind the elder Malfoy. How could she when she was so kind to her?

"Bye Potter." Snape nodded at her before heading to the sitting room. Rosalie went in the opposite direction, heading back towards her room for a short nap.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next couple of weeks were very exhausting for Rosalie as she slowly became accustomed to being a girl. Most days she had lessons with Severus, he taught her things that she had never thought to learn before like ballroom dancing. It had definitely been awkward at first, being in such close proximity to Severus but she eventually got used to it. Surprisingly, he was an excellent dancer and apparently, Rosalie's mother had been as well. Severus had told her that surprisingly, Lily had taught him herself.

That was another thing that had changed, he was no longer Snape. He was _Severus. _Even more incredulous was the fact that she wasn't _Potter. _Somehow through all their little lessons, she had grown on the man. He told her stories of Lily and how much Rosalie reminded him of her; it was incredible he told her. Rosalie had blushed at that, all her life she had always been told that she was just like her father, especially by Severus but now, _now_ she was Lily's daughter. It gave her a warm feeling.

Severus wasn't a horrible man to be around. Don't get her wrong, he was a snarky and at most times sarcastic individual but he wasn't evil like Rosalie had always thought. He just liked his privacy and Rosalie could obviously relate to that and gladly gave him his space. She noticed that when she was civil with him, he returned it. She supposed that looking more a bit like her mother and less like her father had definitely helped him out though. She could for once see what Dumbledore saw in him and she was even starting to begin to show some trust in the man. It was a slow process though.

Severus had also insisted on working on her remedial potion skills. He had pointed out that any sister of his would at least be exceptional if not extraordinary at Potions. So, Severus took the time to show Rosalie a few tips on how to prepare the ingredients, which oddly determined a great deal of how the potion turned out. Without the usual Severus barking at her or breathing down her neck, she learned quite quickly and even enjoyed it a bit. It was very relaxing she soon found out. Apparently this had been another gift of Lily's; she had been exceptionally adept at the subject. Could have given Severus a run for his money apparently and when telling Rosalie this, it was the first time Severus had actually smiled towards her.

When she wasn't in some sort of lessons with Severus, she spent her time in the library finishing up the last bits of her homework. However, that had only lasted a few days. Then she set to researching her ancestry and found out some really amazing things. Not surprising there hadn't been much information on Light Elves but there was quite a bit on Vampires since, though still rare, they were a bit more common that Light Elves.

Apparently vampires were highly dramatized in both muggle and wizarding worlds. Vampires could easily pass off as normal humans, save for their impeccably cold pale skin, their elongated canines and the small fact that they fed off humans and animals. Their more easily hidden traits included their speed, balance and strength. Rosalie had inherited most of these from her father, except luckily she didn't have the _thirst. _Though she did like her meat a bit rawer then usual and she had to admit that she got slightly excited at the sight of blood. The last was a bit unnerving to say the least but she would definitely take _that _over having to suck the life source out of something.

She had easily discovered a few myths that weren't true at all though. Vampires weren't repelled by Holy water or crucifixes; they had reflections and could easily cross running water. Though they technically were _dead _and their hearts no longer beat, they were still magical. They could use magic; they still had their souls and were still affected by magic. They _completely _died when struck by magic, meaning that they died like normal humans. _Her_ heart beat though and blood ran through her veins despite her inhumanly cold skin, she was in every aspect _alive_.

For what Rosalie could gather on Light Elves, which wasn't much sadly, they were the complete opposite. Considered as light as vampires were dark. Their whole being was light, they were Earth's first beings. The Royals of all humans in a way and had a way with nature that wasn't possible for humans or even normal wizards. It was also rumored that they had astounding healing abilities but this had never been proven. They were described as very beautiful beings, with long _light_ colored hair, bright eyes and sun-kissed skin. They were small, not dwarves or anything but tiny, slim creatures unlike Vampires who were tall, dark and handsome. Total polar opposites to one another in fact.

Severus couldn't stress enough how unusual it was for an Elf to mate with a Vampire. While both were essentially human, incredibly charismatic and enchanting, it just wasn't right. Yet Lily and James had been so in love, Severus couldn't help but sneer whenever James was mentioned, and once they had gotten over their hate for one another, they had never parted. They had been perfect for one another.

"Rosalie are you ready?" Severus's voice interrupted her thoughts as he entered her room. Today they were to have tea with Narcissa and Draco.

"Yes Severus, just got to slip on my shoes." Rosalie muttered back throwing on a pair of heels. Even though it was to be a casual occasion, she was still expected to dress up nicely. She had even started to pick out her own clothes, which was an incredible change in its own right. "Does this match?"

Rosalie had picked out black pencil tight skirt that reached just above her knees and a short sleeved white blouse. She wasn't required to wear robes since she wouldn't be out in public and for that she was thankful. It got tiring for her to wear so many layers, not to mention having to actually pick out a pair that matched her outfit. Being a bloody girl was _difficult_, ergh. She had chosen some short, pointed black heels to go with her outfit and her bracelet was clasped nicely around her wrist. Her long and wavy black hair hung to her waist elegantly, framing her pale face.

"Yes, very good choices today." Severus smirked. Rosalie smiled in remembrance of her first few days of picking out clothing. Apparently green robes did not go with a red blouse unless one wanted to look like an advertisement for Christmas. "Now come on, were going to be late."

Rosalie let Severus lead the way as they headed for the fireplace in the sitting room. She looked around sadly; she had to admit that she was definitely going to miss this place. She would be returning to Hogwarts in a week and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She didn't know if she was ready to face Ron and Hermione, or even Dumbledore for that matter. She was afraid that they wouldn't accept her as she now was, supposed sister of Severus Snape, the hated Potions Master. The thought of starting over was nerve wrecking and she already feared the turn out.

Rosalie had already rethought her decision to inform Dumbledore of her _transformation. _While she was sure that he could help her and Severus out with their secret, Severus had convinced her that Lily just wanted the two of them to know about who Harry Potter truly was until Rosalie was ready, magically and mentally. So, she wasn't going to go against her mother's wishes and her and Severus's secret would stay just that, a secret, as long as possible. It would provide her with precious time to prepare herself for the inevitable battle with Voldemort that would happen soon. This was the time that she needed to become one with herself not as a human but as a magical elf-vampire. It was crucial.

"After you, Rosalie." Severus gestured towards the fireplace, successfully once again knocking her out of her thoughts. Rosalie quickly stepped into the fireplace and threw down a handful of floo powder, closing her once again ice-blue eyes firmly as she began to move.

"Ah, Rosalie!" Narcissa's voice greeted her. Rosalie's eyes popped open and she smiled lightly at the blonde woman. Pushing her shoulders back, lifting her chin and unconsciously smoothing out her skin she walked out of the fireplace. Narcissa looked beautiful and bright in a yellow, summer-dress.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how nice to see you again." Rosalie greeted the elder woman who came over and kissed her two cold cheeks. Rosalie tensed slightly at the warm sensation but didn't move, her smile still in place.

"Miss Prince?" Draco stepped into the room, a smirk on his face and an amused glint in his silver eyes. "You look beautiful." Rosalie couldn't help but blush at his words embarrassedly but thankfully she was saved from responding by the commotion of Severus coming through the floo.

"Severus, Draco and I are so grateful that you two could join us." Narcissa went and kissed his two cheeks, her smile brightening even more so.

"It is our pleasure." Severus smiled at the woman. Draco went and greeted his godfather with a handshake and a manly one-armed hug.

"I've got the tea all set up, just follow me." Narcissa ushered them away from the sitting room. Rosalie had never been out of this particular room, that was not counting her little trip to the bathroom, but as she walked she had to admire the grandness of Malfoy Manor. Its whole decorum was stunning and not _overly _evil or depressing looking in the slightest.

"Are you ready for Hogwarts?" Draco asked her, pulling out her chair for her. Rosalie blushed once more, Severus had been the only one to ever pull out her chair for her but he was too busy pulling out Narcissa's to even notice her embarrassment. Rosalie quickly took a seat, letting Draco push her in before he took a seat next to her.

"I'm a bit nervous I must admit." Rosalie said honestly, crossing her legs. She spared a glance at Severus who sent her a reassuring nod as she straightened her posture.

"Well that's only normal dear but you'll have Severus there and Draco as well." Narcissa assured her, pouring them each tea. They sat next to a window, so the sun was filtering in through the glass and making her bracelet sparkle in the light; it was beautiful and caught her attention easily. She looked up and Draco gave her a small smile.

It was an odd feeling that flittered through her at the small gesture. Seeing her enemy, well she couldn't quite call him her enemy anymore, but seeing a man that she had once despised with all her being, now sipping tea and smiling at her was strange she had to admit. She assumed that it was akin to the feeling her mother had shared towards her father and vice versa. She was _supposed _to hate him, he was _supposed _to be everything that she despised and he was definitely not _supposed_ to make her blush in any manner what so ever.

"This tea is quite good, Narcissa." Severus complimented taking a sip of it and a bit of a crumpet when Narcissa offered one.

"Oh Severus, you say that every time I make it for you." Narcissa blushed lightly at the compliment. The two laughed lightly at one another, Rosalie couldn't help but smile at the cheeriness that hung in the air. It made her heart feel light and airy. "Have you heard though Severus? About Harry Potter?"

"I have." Severus said shortly, the air suddenly tense. Rosalie instantly froze with her tea cup still to her parted lips.

"The Prophet said that Dumbledore doesn't know where he is but that he was at least certain that Potter wasn't in the hands of the Dark Lord." Narcissa continued, taking a small nibble on her crumpet. "Just disappeared out of nowhere, no trace of him whatsoever anywhere. They say even his Hogwarts letter was returned, owls are suppose to be able to find any _living _person, Severus."

Rosalie smiled lightly at this; she _had _received her Hogwarts letter but not as Harry Potter. It had clearly said Rosalie Prince on it and this had delighted Snape to no end. He had a theory that since technically, Rosalie didn't acknowledge herself as Harry Potter anymore, that Harry Potter was _no_ more. Any letters, summoning charms or trackers couldn't find him. They would be looking for Harry Potter and there technically was no Harry Potter anymore. It was genius really.

"Yes it is an interesting topic to contemplate." Severus answered after a moment of silence. "Speaking of Hogwarts, do you have an extra owl order form that I can have? Rosalie hasn't had the time to visit Flourish and Blotts since she received her letter." Severus changed the subject watching as Rosalie visibly relaxed and sent a grateful smile his way.

"I'm sure I do somewhere." Narcissa muttered thoughtfully, taking another sip of her tea.

"Why don't you just come with me?" Draco spoke up. "I have to get mine as well; I'm going tomorrow if you like."

"That's very generous of you." Rosalie managed to get out before turning her gaze to Severus. "Severus?"

"I think that's a fine idea Draco." Severus agreed, smirking subtly at Rosalie, whose eyes hardened at the betrayal. That would mean she would be alone with him, just her and Draco! There were a million things that could go wrong; it was a disaster that was just waiting to happen. "Say eleven o'clock at Prince Manor?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Draco approved with a smile at his godfather. Rosalie inwardly suppressed a groan, what had she gotten herself into this time!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE AND IM VERY EXCITED ABOUT WRITING THE NEXT ONE. THERE HASN'T BEEN MUCH REVIEWS SADLY BUT I WILL CONTINUE WRITING FOR MY OWN PLEASURE AND FOR THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED. SO PLEASE IF YOU READ THEN PLEASE REVIEW.

ROSALIE-PRINCE


	5. His Name is Malfoy Not Draco

**The Light of Your Darkness**

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize isn't mine; it belongs to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling.

_Chapter 4: His Name is Malfoy not Draco_

Rosalie could honestly say that in her entire life she had never worried about the way she had looked and most certainly what she wore. Sure she would have liked to have clothes that she could have called her own instead of hand-me-downs from Dudley but it hadn't ever really affected her. This was the biggest reason why she was currently trying to stop herself from changing her clothes for the third time this morning.

"Mistress, Mika thinks that you looks fine." Mika smiled at Rosalie, who responded with a stressed sigh.

"What is wrong with me!" Rosalie huffed, glaring at her reflection in the mirror. She was just going school shopping with Malfoy. Who the bloody hell cared what she wore? It wasn't like this was a date. "Ergh, definitely not a _date." _Draco Malfoy was still the enemy in her eyes. A faithful follower of Voldemort who was her parent's murderer, and a slimy Slytherin for Merlin's sake!

"Mistress needs to eat." Mika reminded her of the steamy food on her bedside table. Rosalie nodded distractedly, her curled black hair bouncing lightly against her body.

Rosalie's current choice of clothing was a pair of dark skinny jeans, which elongated her legs but sadly didn't make her any taller. Instead, she couldn't have looked any tinier, choosing a pair of white converse to go on her petite feet. Then she had thrown on double layers of tank tops, white under and black over. Of course then she had to throw on her open white and black robes, she was going to be in public in the Wizarding World after all.

"You sure this looks okay, Mika?" Her mouth betrayed her mind, she grimaced lightly. Rosalie couldn't help the doubtful expression that came up on her face at that moment as she gazed down at the house-elf expectantly.

"Mika is sure Mistress, now please eat." Mika gave her a pleading look; Rosalie sighed and went over to her food. "Mika will be right back Mistress; I have to meet with Master Severus." Rosalie just nodded.

Rosalie looked down at the food, which suddenly in her eyes didn't look as appealing. Her stomach, which was currently betraying her as well, was nervous and flopping around lightly in anticipation. It wasn't quite like the feeling she had had with Cho back in fifth year but at least somewhat like that. It was kind of nasty now that she thought about it, kissing a girl that is, but at the time it hadn't seem so bad. Well, that's probably because it was _technically _right for her to kiss a girl back then. But now, her sights had completely changed, not in an utterly drastic way. She still liked a cute booty, pretty eyes, tall and muscular, an amazing smile and a great personality to boot but it was the whole, _what-was-between-the-legs-thing _currently. Girls just weren't doing it for her nowadays; it just wasn't her thing anymore.

"But…"Rosalie whispered. Did that mean that she liked _boys_ now? Sweaty, stinky, obnoxious and selfish _boys? _"No, no." Rosalie attempted to reassure herself, shaking her head as she did so. She couldn't like _boys_, she had grown up a boy, and she _knew_ boys. They were disgusting perverts not to mention detestable fools. No, she could never _like_ a boy.

"Talking to yourself now are we Potter?" Severus asked playfully. He came over and sat down on the other side of the bed, an amused expression on his face the entire time. "Oh do go on, don't mind me."

"I was just thinking." Rosalie muttered darkly, stabbing another sausage gleefully. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am your big _brother_ now aren't I?" Severus questioned, his lips curving ever so slightly. Rosalie just gave him a suspicious look. "Draco is a boy and you're my _sister_, its only right to see the two of you off."

"Yeah well, you didn't have to." Rosalie mumbled, her face getting slightly warmer as her blood rushed into her face. "Don't you have some sort of business to attend to?"

Severus often spent at least part of his day working for one of his three jobs. First, and most importantly in Rosalie's book, was Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Severus was a spy for the Light Side, a very valuable spy at that. Then, there was Voldemort and the Death Eaters, this was where Severus got all his information, the Dark Lord trusted Severus explicitly. Lastly, there was his first love, being a Master of Potions. Severus didn't like teaching much but it was part of the job of being a supposed spy for Voldemort. Rosalie would guess that Potions was to Severus like immortality was to Voldemort, a necessity of life.

"Surprisingly not at the moment, no." Severus brought out his wand and banished her empty tray of food to the kitchens. "We better go to the sitting room already; Draco will be joining us relatively soon."

"Severus do you think that I'm meant to like boys?" Rosalie blurted out before she could shush her mouth properly. Rosalie hurriedly looked down at her feet and took a seat on the couch to wait for Malfoy and hide her growing flushed face.

"Well since you _are _a girl Rosalie, then yes." By Severus's tone of voice, she could easily tell that he was smiling at her embarrassment. "Do you like Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ewe, no of course not that's gross!" Rosalie yelled, slapping Severus lightly in the arm. "I _hate _Draco Malfoy." Why would he even say that? Rosalie glared at Severus; she did _not _like Draco Malfoy.

A month ago, Rosalie wouldn't have dared to act as playfully with Severus as she did now. Things had changed so drastically between the two, it was staggering. Yet, how could they not be so close to one another? Severus had been there for her when she had transformed, he had helped her with all her new _girly _problems. She had to admit that she was reluctant at the time because well lets just face it, they hadn't been on the best terms at the end of fifth year. In the time that they had spent together, whether that time be in lessons or not, she had found it easier and easier to warm up to the man.

Severus was not the man that she had thought he was. He was a hurting soul, someone who had lost his best friend; a woman that he had vowed to protect with his life, to the man that he used to believe was the future of the Wizarding World. Severus had loved Lily, that much was bluntly obvious in the way he talked about her and Rosalie was sure that Lily had loved him too. It was sad to see the pain and hurt that crossed Severus's face when he spoke of her mother and their childhood together. Severus was a good man at one time, a kind yet sarcastic individual, but when put in the situation he was in, he had to adapt. Rosalie couldn't blame him, she was adapting every day too and it wasn't easy changing who you were to who you are. Her respect for Severus had grown and so she had told him of her lonely years as well. It was then that she knew that in a way, they were forging an irrevocable bond between the two of them. Rosalie almost believed that Severus possibly felt the same way about her.

"May I ask as to why you _hate_ me, Miss Prince?" A silky, drawling voice came from the floo. Rosalie was suddenly glad her back was to the Malfoy heir; her face couldn't have been redder or her eyes wider.

"Draco, you look well." Severus saved her from answering, going over to Malfoy and doing their manly hug. Rosalie took a deep breath to compose herself and remembering her training; she easily slid into a standing position and turned delicately towards her doom.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can't express the gratitude I feel for you taking me to Diagon Alley." Rosalie took a deep breath in as she held back a scowl. She hated being somewhat in debt to Draco Malfoy, it practically hurt her very spirit. Not to mention it just felt plain bizarre to be in ordinary situation with _him,_ it just didn't make much sense.

"Apparently, it isn't winning me much points though is it?" Draco asked teasingly, the blush instantly returned to Rosalie's cheeks. "I'm only joking. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Rosalie fiddled with the hem of her shirts. Her nervousness was kicking into high gear once again.

"Severus, I won't have her home late." Draco promised and Severus just nodded. "I'll see you on the first then." Draco and Severus shared their manly hug once more before he turned back to Rosalie. "Miss Prince?"

"Yes?" Rosalie responded quickly, she had been spacing out a bit and hadn't been entirely paying attention to the boy's conversation. "Oh yes, well I'll see you later Severus." They shared a quick reassuring nod before Severus turned around swiftly, his robes fawning out, and left the room.

"Shall we then?" Draco smiled softly at Rosalie, offering his arm to her. She hesitated for a moment, her head debating itself harshly, and Draco seemed to notice. "I won't bite, I promise."

Rosalie took a deep breath and let it out slowly before, despite her good judgment, she grabbed a firm hold of his lithe arm. Suddenly, she felt like she was being compressed at all sides, like she was in an incredibly small tube. The sensation was weird and over in a few seconds. She sent a confused look up at his face, which now looked hard and cold, and wondered how old he was?

"Father taught me how in my third year at Hogwarts. Most of the old Pureblood families teach their children young, do you not know how?" Draco asked, Rosalie shook her head no. "Well, we'll have to bug Severus about it. I immensely prefer it compared to floo powder or using a port key."

"It definitely was an interesting feeling." Rosalie admitted, looking around. They were in the Leaky Cauldron, Malfoy had apparated them right outside the front doors. Currently, everyone in the vicinity was taking a chance to peer at the two curiously; Rosalie straightened her posture instantly and fixed her eyes forward. "Why do they stare?"

"The Malfoy name has always held some power and respect in it. Since my father went to Azkaban this summer, it's been tarnished somewhat but they seem to almost fear us now." Draco whispered down towards her, leaning against her side slightly. He didn't sound smug at the fact that the Malfoy's were a powerful family and he had almost seemed sad in a way about his father being in Azkaban. "Not to mention, they don't know who you are either."

"That's probably for the best." Rosalie smiled. How would these people have reacted if they knew that she was their beloved Savior? Walking around, arm and arm, with a Death Eater's son? Draco nodded down at her as he opened up the entrance to Diagon Alley, his left arm staying firmly in Rosalie's smaller one.

"Here, I have to go to Gringotts for a moment will you be okay by yourself?" Draco asked, stopping right outside of Flourish and Blotts. Rosalie resisted a snort; of course she would be okay. "I'll only be a moment I promise."

"Sure." Rosalie responded. Draco flashed a quick smile at her before quickly walking away and it was a good thing too because the blush that rose on Rosalie's cheeks was colossal. It was embarrassing to think that a boy that she had hated for the last five years of her life was smiling at her. She had never once in her Hogwarts years, even seen a hint of a smile on Draco Malfoy's face.

Rosalie looked around, Diagon Alley was relatively unpopulated. There were a few families bustling about but not much. The Ice Cream Parlor that she and the Malfoys had visited just a month ago was boarded up and forgotten. The difference between the Diagon Alley that she had visited when she was eleven and now was astounding.

With a last fleeting look, Rosalie turned around and entered the ancient book store. Rosalie traveled up and down the aisles, looking for the books for Sixth Year. She easily found them and many others that caught her attention. She was browsing through a particular interesting one on the Animagus transformation, walking quite slowly, when she roughly ran into someone, who was apparently doing the same. Rosalie was a bit smaller than the other person and so she fell lightly on her bottom, her book snapping shut on the floor next to her.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going!" A familiar feminine voice entered her ears. "Here let me help you."

"Thanks." Rosalie mumbled up at the bushy-haired girl that had been one of her best friends for five years. Hermione offered her hand to the girl, whom Rosalie instantly took but as soon as Hermione clasped her hand, she let go with a gasp and Rosalie fell back on her bottom with an oomph. "Perhaps you should just get the book."

"Oh my!" Hermione let out, the curiosity shining through her brown eyes. Rosalie could practically see the wheels turning in the girls head. Rosalie couldn't help but smile softly; she had missed her old friend. "Your skin is like ice."

"Yeah, it runs in my family." Rosalie mumbled, pushing herself back up to a standing position. Hermione hadn't changed much over the summer, her hair while a bit tamer than it ever had been was still bushy. Her skin was tanned nicely by the sun and she seemed to have gotten slightly taller. When Rosalie had been Harry, Hermione and she had been relatively the same height of about 5'6 but now Hermione looked to be around 5'7 or 5'8, which towered over her 5'2 form easily. Hermione had large bags under her vigilant eyes, she looked exhausted and as if she had forgone sleep for a few good nights.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione brightened up and offered her hand once again. Rosalie hesitated for a second before grasping the taller girl's hand, she felt the slightest flinch but Hermione grasped back firmly this time.

"Rosalie Prince, it's a pleasure." Rosalie smiled at the girl, who gently smiled back at her. "Here's your book back by the way."

"Oh thanks." Hermione took her book back that she had dropped at their small clash of bodies. "Do you go to Hogwarts? I don't think I've ever seen you."

"This is going to be my first year there." Rosalie told the girl, whose eyes widened in more curiosity. "I'll be a sixth year."

"You'll be in my year then." Hermione told her vibrantly. "Are you transferring from Beaubaxtons or Durmstrang?"

"No, I was homeschooled actually by my brother." Rosalie explained, it felt good to be talking with Hermione again like everything was normal.

"Oh, so you're a pureblood?"Hermione asked her face a little crestfallen at the revelation. "I'm a muggleborn myself."

"I've always been very interested in muggle culture actually but yes, I'm a pureblood." Rosalie lied innocently; she didn't want Hermione to feel uncomfortable around her. Rosalie wanted to at least keep some of the old aspects of her life intact.

"Well, Hogwarts is actually the only magical school in this area that offers a Muggle Studies course, did you know?" Hermione's intellectual side instantly came out and her brown eyes lightened.

"Really? I wonder why that is." Rosalie wondered aloud. She knew that Durmstrang was mostly if not wholly a school for Purebloods and that they taught the Dark Arts there but what about Beaubaxtons? Why didn't they have a Muggle Studies course? "Perhaps I will look into that."

"Hermione!" A familiar red-headed boy popped around the shelf worriedly. "Oi, there you are. Been looking for you everywhere, you shouldn't be going off by yourself."

"I can look after myself Ron." Hermione blushed crimson; Rosalie turned her head to hide her smile. Her friends really would never change would they?

"Who are you?" Ron asked albeit a bit rudely. His face looked rough, his hair a bit haggard and he too had the bags beneath his eyes.

"Rosalie Prince." She offered her hand to her old friend, who just stared at it suspiciously. She couldn't hide the hurt on her face as she withdrew it back slowly.

"Hermione you shouldn't be talking to strangers." Ron turned back to Hermione, who immediately looked if possible, more embarrassed. The brown haired girl sent an apologetic glance back at Rosalie, who just raised an amused eyebrow. "She could be anyone."

"Ronald Weasley, you can't just come in here and start ordering me around and if you think that for one moment that I am actually going to listen to you, then you have another thing coming to you!" Hermione yelled furious at the boy. "Rosalie happens to be a very nice-"

"Hermione do you know who the Prince family is?" Ron turned Hermione to the side, trying to whisper and be quiet about the situation but Rosalie could hear him as clear as day.

"I don't care who they are Ron!" Hermione tried to turn back to Rosalie but Ron grabbed her arm to stop her, a pleading look in his eyes. "Let me go Ron."

"Hermione listen to me for a second, please." Ron begged with the girl, who still struggled to turn away but with less defiance now. "The Prince's are an old pureblooded family that has teetered on the edge of neutral and dark their entire existence. They're dirty Slytherins and I wouldn't doubt that they're in the league with Voldemort either."

"Rosalie likes muggles Ron, she told me so herself." Hermione defended the smaller girl but her voice got considerably smaller and her eyes more tired looking. "She'll be going to Hogwarts this year."

Rosalie looked upon the scene with sad eyes; all she wanted was to tell her friends the truth about who she was. She wasn't a Prince, she was a Potter! She was their best friend that they had known for years. She wasn't any different on the inside; she was still the same person that she had always been. She was fighting for the Light Side and she was definitely not in the same league as Voldemort. Oh, how she just wanted to pull her bangs back, wipe the makeup from her forehead and show her infamous lightning bolt scar! But she couldn't, her and Severus had worked too hard to just let everything go because she was too weak to take a few insults. She would stay strong, what were a few insults from an old friend compared to her brutal upbringing in the Dursley household. She was the bloody Chosen One for Merlin's sake! When she did reveal herself as Harry Potter and now Rosalie Potter, it would be when she was ready to rid the Wizarding World of Voldemort once and for all! Not now when she was still getting used to the idea of having _breast_.

"Listen, Prince." Ron's harsh voice interrupted her thoughts; he and Hermione had turned back towards her once more. "I don't know what your intentions are with talking to Hermione but if they are any less than genuine then-"

"Then what Weasley?" Malfoy's cold, silky voice added into the conversation. Rosalie felt him come in from behind her, easily sliding a graceful arm around her waist. Rosalie ignored the feeling of preferred warmth that rolled off of Draco's arm, and just resisted the groan that rose up in her throat and the urge to roll her eyes at Draco's horrible timing. Now was unquestionably not the best moment for Draco to show up. Ron was just starting to see reason, even if he was being a bit rude in the process, Rosalie would take what she could get! "Is everything okay, Rosalie?"

"Malfoy! See Hermione I told you!" Ron howled outraged pointing an accusing finger towards Rosalie, whose hurt face didn't go unnoticed by the entire group. "She's nothing but another dirty slave of You-Know-Who!"

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you Weasley." Draco warned him, his face a cold sneer. Rosalie took in a deep breath, trying to subtly wriggle out of Draco's arm but his hold was tight.

"What are you going to do about it Malfoy?" Ron spit out. "Run to your daddy in Azkaban or fall back to your knees in front of your precious Lord!"

"Ron, that's enough." Hermione whispered softly, her hand resting on his shoulder lightly. "Come on let's go."

"You just wait Malfoy." Ron cautioned the blonde-haired boy. "You and your little girlfriend will get what's coming to you."

"Bye Hermione." Rosalie smiled gently at the girl, who hesitantly smiled back sadly. Ron threw her a dirty look, which hurt more than he knew, and walked off roughly, stopping to wait for Hermione to follow right outside the door.

"See you at Hogwarts." Hermione reminded her, Rosalie nodded silently. "Malfoy." Hermione gave him a curt nod, which surprisingly he returned.

"Granger." Malfoy's reply was cold but the fact that he replied at all baffled Rosalie completely. Hermione looked at the two for another moment before going and leaving the store with Ron. Draco turned back towards her, his eyes unreadable as they stared into her own. "Did you collect all the books you needed?"

"Um yes." Rosalie nodded, closing her mouth with a snap. "I got a copy of each for you as well." Draco just nodded, his eyes staring at her for a moment longer before he removed his arm from her waist. Rosalie glanced down to her hip, where his hand had previously lain, she had forgotten he had a hold on her until now; she couldn't help but miss the warmth.

"Thank you but I shouldn't have left you alone like that." Draco went over to the counter, pulling out a money sack as he went, and silently paid for all the books, including the extras she had picked out. "Who knows what kind of trouble you could have gotten yourself into."

"I'll have you know that I am fully capable of taking care of myself." Rosalie threw him a death glare, her finger jabbing into his solid chest. Draco raised an eyebrow amusedly and grabbed the hand that was still poking him angrily. "Ugh, you're infuriating."

"Is that why you hate me so much?" Draco asked his voice amused and curious. Rosalie looked up at the much taller man; she came to roughly his shoulders, and felt the human blush rise up in her.

"You missed part of the conversation." Rosalie muttered her nose in the air as she crossed her arms stubbornly. She didn't know where Malfoy was leading her but she planned on following as long as they stayed within Diagon Alley.

"So you don't hate me?" Draco asked playfully, his eyes bright at Rosalie's embarrassment. The dark haired girl just sent him another glare. "You truly are Severus's sister." Rosalie couldn't help but smile at the comment, if the poor boy only knew.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie finally asked, not recognizing this part of Diagon Alley. Draco just sent her a quick smirk, stopping at an elegant door and opening it for her, gesturing for her to enter. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, Miss Prince?" Draco asked respectfully, ignoring the use of his surname. Rosalie sent him a confused look, motioning to the building. "I'm a bit famish myself and this is a favorite eatery of mine. Do you mind?"

"Well I'm not really hungry." Rosalie wasn't quite sure if it was precisely a good idea to actually have a meal with _him _but it seemed her stomach and mind weren't in correlation. It was then that her stomach chose to rumble loudly, she closed her eyes in frustration, opening them with a tight smile on her face. "Fine, let's go then."

"Ah, Master Malfoy!" A tall, chubby man with an impish grin greeted them. "Oh and a lady. Julius Tertiary, Miss." Julius bowed clumsily; it made Rosalie smile genuinely, careful not to show her teeth.

"You look well Julius. May I introduce Miss Rosalie Prince." Draco nodded towards her. Julius's eyes widen slightly at her surname but his smile got ever wider and crooked. "A table for two then?"

"Oh yes, Master Malfoy right this way." Julius led them to a secluded section of the moderately filled restaurant. "Your waiter should be here in just a moment."

"Thank you Julius." Draco nodded at the host, who gave her another glance before bouncing away. Rosalie smiled at his back; she liked to see people that no matter what was happening in the world, maintained happiness so easily. Draco pulled out her chair for her and pushed her in before taking his own seat lightly.

"He's seems like a very pleasant man." Rosalie said as she picked up a menu and began to peer at it lazily. "Seemed to like you as well, what a pity."

"Indeed, not everyone loathes me as you do, Miss Prince." Draco gave a low chuckle; Rosalie couldn't help but laugh lightly back. "Don't bother, I'll order for the two of us."

"I can order for myself." Rosalie mumbled, the humor instantly disappearing from her pale face.

"Suit yourself but I offered." Draco set his menu down as the waiter came over. Draco ordered quietly, Rosalie paid him little attention as she quickly made her order, some sort of fish she assumed and handed her menu back to the waiter. "You do know what you ordered right?"

"Of course I do." Rosalie said indignantly, truth was though that she didn't have a clue. "It's my favorite." Rosalie lied giving him a dubious look. Draco rolled his eyes, taking his drink from the waiter and sipping it lightly.

"And a butterbeer for the lady." Horton, their waiter, handed her the warm bottle. She took a long sip, her eyes closing in pleasure as the warmth spread through her body. It had been an amazing feeling before, as a warm-blooded creature, but now, it was indescribable.

"Severus really needs to let you out more." Draco commented, his eyes meeting hers in contemplation. Rosalie met his silver orbs evenly but before they could properly get into a staring contest, their food arrived.

"A la' Fettuccini de Angelo for the Master Malfoy." Horton placed a full plate of steaming noodles in front of Draco; Rosalie could feel her mouth water. "And for the Mistress Prince, Notte de Morte."

Rosalie took a long look at her food; it didn't look like anything disgusting. She didn't exactly know what _it_ was but it was covered in a thin red sauce and tossed in were some fried vegetables. Rosalie sent Draco a confident smile before she picked up her fork and knife, cutting herself a bite size piece. Without hesitance, she put it in her mouth.

"Good?" Draco asked, his humor barely contained in his voice as he continued to watch Rosalie's face. Slowly, the taste unleashed itself into her mouth and it kept just about every stubborn muscle in her body, to not spit it out right there. Worse thing was, she knew Malfoy could tell.

"Delicious." Rosalie smiled, taking another small bite. This time, she attempted not to even chew it so maybe it wouldn't taste so bad but it didn't help much. "Wow, this is definitely the best Notte de Morte I've ever had." Draco looked doubtful but Rosalie just kept putting bite after stubborn bite in her mouth, ignoring the growing nauseated feeling in her stomach.

"You sure eat a lot for being so tiny." Draco observed, his plate was still at least half-full while Rosalie's was nearing the end of its purpose. Rosalie attempted a glare but she was sure it came out more of a grimace; it sure was hot all of a sudden.

"I like food." Rosalie managed to get out as some sort of an explanation. She felt her face getting hot, she could sensed a light sweat building above her brow but she forced herself to eat the last few bites. "How is yours?"

"Fine, do you want to try some?" Draco asked politely, pushing his plate toward her slightly. Rosalie swallowed hard, her stomach giving a painful lurch and looked down at his plate silently. His food looked absolutely scrumptious in every way, why couldn't she have just listened to him! "You don't look so well."

"I feel fine." Rosalie tried a smile but she knew it hadn't worked. Draco waved the waiter over and called for the check. "No really, just finish eating I'm okay." Rosalie's stomach gurgled in defiance of her words and she struggled to keep the bile down her throat. "I'm just going to use the lavatory, you finish eating."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Draco asked, his face held something akin to worry etched into his brows. Rosalie sent him a confused look as she slowly stood up, Draco Malfoy couldn't honestly be worried about her, could he?

"What?" Rosalie asked stupidly. "No, no I'm fine. Just finish your food." Rosalie lied; Draco got up anyways and moved her chair out of the way.

"It's just over there." Draco pointed out the door easily, Rosalie nodded, her face flustered. She took an uneasy step, glad that she had chosen her trainers over heels today and made her way to the bathroom.

Rosalie got to the lavatory and locked the door manually before taking her robes off and sitting down by the toilet. She let her restraints fall and she began to puke the vile food from her unhappy stomach. Her small body lurched and lurched, trying to rid itself completely of the guilty substance that had made it burn on fire. She cursed softly, why did she have to be so damn obstinate! Leave it to her to manage to pick out the spiciest thing on the menu and then consume it entirely!

Next time she would definitely let Draco pick out her food, especially if she couldn't read the damned menu. _What_! No, _no_ what was she saying! There wouldn't be a _next_ time! What was she talking about, this was the first and _last_ time she would _ever _go out with Draco, no with _Malfoy, _his name was Malfoy. Rosalie leaned against the toiled heavily, her vision failing her slightly, she felt _so_ hot. Swaying slightly, she fell hard against the floor and let her body succumb to the sweet invitation of darkness. Her eyes fluttering close as the image of a tall blonde boy entered her mind.

"How is she?" Rosalie heard Severus's rough voice; her whole body ached in exhaustion. Her stomach felt empty and her throat raw.

"Just fine Mr. Snape, though a bit cold." An unfamiliar woman's voice answered her brother. She took in a small, silent breath trying to get in a feel for her surrounding and where she could possibly be. This most certainly wasn't Prince Manor, her bed wasn't this stiff. She could smell the rugged scent of Severus clearly, he smelt of Potion fumes and light airy cologne. Then she caught the starchy smell of the woman, it was mixed with a bad perfume that tickled her nose. "Should be waking up any moment, should I let Mr. Malfoy in?"

"Yes." Severus answered. Rosalie stiffened slightly, hearing the door open and close a moment after. Everything came rushing back to her, the food, Malfoy and the restroom. She fought back a groan; instead she took in a long breath catching the new smell as the mentioned boy came in.

Malfoy smelled of sweet apples and warm vanilla, her body seemed to react nicely with his odor. His smell relaxed her and she could feel the tips of her fingers gaining a slight warmth, it tingled. She took in another deep deliberate breath, relishing in the enticing aroma. She was quite sure that her newfound sense of smell was due to her Vampire lineage inheritance and she stored the new information away for later use.

"Is she doing better?" Malfoy's smooth voice entered her ears; it contrasted beautifully against Severus's rough one.

"Much, I'm glad you got her here when you did." Severus answered back, keeping his voice low. Rosalie could tell that both of the men had their eyes locked on her unmoving body.

"I shouldn't have let her eat that food, I tried to warn her but if I had had any idea that she would react so violently…" Malfoy trailed off. There it was again, the small amount of worry and concern lacing his voice.

"You couldn't have known Draco." Severus told her seriously. "I suppose that it is time that I told you something about Rosalie, that is if you are _intending_ to spend more time with my sister?"

"Well yeah, there's something about her." Malfoy didn't elaborate much to Rosalie's disdain. Malfoy liked her? No, he didn't say that he _liked_ her but he did hint at a future of _liking_ her, didn't he? How could Malfoy like _her_, she certainly didn't like him! "She's not dying or anything like that Severus is she?"

"No Draco, nothing like that." She could feel Severus roll his eyes and she bit her tongue to hold back her smile. "Rosalie isn't exactly what she appears to be." Severus obviously didn't know how to begin, wait what was Severus _doing_? He wasn't doing what Rosalie thought he was doing, was he? Draco Malfoy was the enemy! Severus couldn't just go around telling the enemy about who she really was! He had told her not to do that very thing, how dare him!

"What are you getting at Severus?" Draco's voice sounded impatient. "Just spit it out already, its not like she's a bloody man, just tell me." Rosalie bit her tongue harder, trying to not draw blood, but the billowing laughter that rose up in her throat was almost suffocating her. Draco was about to get a rude awakening, no _Malfoy _was about to get a rude awakening.

"My mother, Rosalie's mother, was not entirely human." Severus told Draco. Rosalie felt him come closer to her bed, she could feel his heat radiating off of him. What was Severus getting at? Eileen Prince was a pureblood, she was sure of it. Severus had told her that himself. "Rosalie has half-dominant Vampire blood running through her veins."

"A vampire?" Draco asked confusedly, he too then came closer. "But aren't vampires suppose to be _tall?" _Draco seemed doubtful and she could practically feel his head reeling around.

"Here feel." She felt Severus calloused hands touch her arm gently, the warmth was easily welcomed by her body. "Touch her." She could feel Draco's hesitation but then finally, she felt his much more delicate hand join her brothers.

"That doesn't prove anything, she's always cold." Draco's voice wavered in confidence though as he said this. "Anybody can be chilly and pale. That doesn't mean that she is a vampire or explain what happened at the restaurant."

"Watch then Draco." Severus whispered, removing his hand as he did so, leaving Draco's warmth only. Rosalie was curious as she waited but she didn't have long to contemplate what Severus was about to do.

She felt the small blade cut deeply into her skin, her cold blood leaking out of her arm quickly. Rosalie sat up, her eyes wide as she hissed loudly at Severus, her sharp teeth bared for the world to see. Draco gasped, his hand leaving her arm quickly as he took a frightened step back. His silver eyes watched as the cut quickly healed over, Rosalie's perfectly pale skin back in place covering the previously cut flesh in mere moments.

"Severus, couldn't you have just have asked me to open my mouth?" Rosalie asked exasperatedly. She turned her still iced blue eyes to Draco's and instantly noticed the light disgust that swam there. She immediately glared at the boy, she was _not _disgusting.

"I ask you Draco, not to breathe a word of this."Severus told the boy, ignoring Rosalie for the moment. Draco just nodded before giving Severus an unidentifiable look and swiftly leaving the room without another word. "I think you might have scared him dear sister."

"It's your fault." Rosalie mumbled. "I don't care though; did you see the disgust on his face?" Rosalie asked, she couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice. She didn't _feel_ disgusting, she was human technically. Just a different kind of human.

"He'll come around, don't worry." Severus told her with a smirk. She wasn't worrying! "You shouldn't have eaten that food."

"Oh, what happened?" Rosalie took the change of subject as a blessing. "I barely even remember passing out."

"Your body isn't meant to be warm Rosalie and it reacted to the hotness of the food." Severus tried to explain, his words slow and thoughtful. "That's my guess anyways."

"I did feel quite warm now that I think about it." Rosalie remembered. "When can I go home?" She wanted to curl up in her own bed, not this stiff hospital bed.

"I'll go check you out." Severus told her, sweeping himself from the room in a billow of robes, leaving Rosalie to her thoughts.

She instantly drifted back to her thoughts about Draco Malfoy. Her heart panged lightly as it remembered the disgust on his face. She had to admit that it hurt her feelings and even though she knew it shouldn't, it surprised her. The entire day, Draco Malfoy had continued to prove all of her previous notions that she had thought about him, entirely wrong. He hadn't been anything that she thought he was.

"Let's go Rosalie." Severus came back into the room and handed her robes to her. She sat up silently and slid into it. "You feel alright?"

Rosalie nodded but it was just another lie. She was hurt and she didn't know why. The fact that Draco Malfoy found her disgusting should have excited her, _thrilled_ her to no end! But it didn't. She couldn't help but think that he wasn't a sweaty, stinky, obnoxious or selfish boy. He wasn't a pervert but a _perfect_ gentleman. What was she saying? Did she like Draco Malfoy? No, she didn't like him but maybe _one_ day...no definitely _not_.

"Ugh." Rosalie groaned. She had barely been a girl a month and she couldn't help but already loathe it with her entire being. It was final, she _despised _being a woman.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS, MY INTERENT HAS BEEN DOWN THIS ENTIRE WEEK. I JUST GOT IT BACK TODAY. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS A BIT DIFFICULT FOR ME TO WRITE BUT IT CAME OUOT ALRIGHT I THINK. PLEASE IF YOU READ, DO REVIEW. AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED, IT IS MOST APPRECIATED.

ROSALIE-PRINCE.


	6. The Noble & Most Ancient House of Black

**The Light of Your Darkness**

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize isn't mine; it belongs to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling.

_Chapter 5: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

"Do I have to go Severus?" Rosalie asked for the billionth time that morning. Severus chose to ignore her, instead leading them out of the manor and over to the apparition point. "I shouldn't even be _there_."

"As Regulas's daughter, you are _expected _to be there." Severus sneered at the girl, his expression exasperated. "The goblins have waited patiently enough for you to appear."

"I don't understand why they couldn't have just gone along and read it already. Its not like he's actually going to leave anything to his supposed _daughter_." Rosalie sneered back, grabbing Severus's arm to apparate. She wasn't exactly in the best mood ever, just three mere days ago had been her day out with Malfoy and tomorrow would be the day she returned to Hogwarts. She was stressed out to say the least.

"Supposed or not, he claimed you as his heir." Severus retorted. He gave her a look that silenced her obviously impolite disagreement. "And you'll do well if you remember your place as the Black _heir_, it is an honor."

"Reformed or _not, _he was still once a deatheater." Rosalie's lip twitched at the evidently offensive word. "It may be an honor for some but it is not my honor to hold."

"You have no choice in the matter Rosalie." Severus sighed loudly at the girl's stubbornness. "Whether you choose to believe it or not, Regulas was a good man. Everyone makes mistakes and he redeemed himself before his death." He kindly reminded her but Rosalie just scoffed. "Not to mention your _dear _Godfather's brother, who was the key to turning Regulas away from the Dark Lord, loved him greatly."

"Sirius never mentioned Regulas much." Rosalie's eyes betrayed her nonchalant look with curiosity. "Just said he was murdered for trying to get out of Voldemort's service."

"Murdered he was by Voldemort himself, I was there." Severus told her before squeezing her shoulder in warning and then with a swirl of robes he apparated them to Gringotts. "Wouldn't believe what his last words were, everyone thought he was mad of course but I knew the truth in them."

"What were they?" Rosalie whispered, her eyebrows scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and inquisitiveness.

"_By my death, let my daughter be your demise." _Severus spoke softly, his eyes looking far away, his mind visibly reliving the memory in his head. Rosalie subtly gasped, her tiny hand coming up to her mouth. "Nobody knew of course, that Regulas had a daughter but they soon learned of the tale of him and my mother that we spoke of. The Dark Lord asked me himself if it was true, I told him it was and he seem to contemplate almost over my words. Then just as I began to fear he might want you, he said that I could raise you myself. This was of course exactly as we hoped for him to desire. He said that I should raise you to be part of the Death Eaters and under the pureblood ideals." Severus turned away from her suddenly and Rosalie regrettably turned to greet their guest as well.

"My name is Rookwip and I will be presiding over the will of one Regulas Arcturus Black." Rookwip bowed respectfully at Severus and then Rosalie. "You must be Mr. Severus Snape and Miss Rosalie Prince."

"Yes, if I may as to be as bold to ask but how long will this take?" Rosalie inquired, Severus gave her a warning look but she ignored the man. She instead just smiled sweetly at the goblin, who awkwardly lifted one side of his mouth up in an attempt to grin back.

"Not long Miss Prince, not long at all." Rookwip motioned them to follow him; he was leading them to the cart that went down into the vaults. "We're actually going to read you the will down inside the Black family vault."

"Oh I see." Rosalie nodded, planting a firm grip on the cart. Severus seemed to be dreading this part and as the cart took off, he closed his eyes and his mouth went terribly thin-lipped. He obviously disliked the incredibly swift cart unlike Rosalie who gave out a whoop as the wind blew through her long hair. "Oh come on Severus, relax!"

"I am plenty _relaxed_." Severus snapped, his eyes opening warily as the cart began to slow down several minutes later.

"Vault 004." Rookwip announced as they slowly rounded the corner. He brought out some metal looking device and clanked it loudly together. Rosalie hurriedly covered her ears and followed the gaze of the lone goblin. A dragon lay tethered to the cave walls; it was inching back at the loud screeching noise as well. Rosalie felt sorry for the poor thing.

"Number 4, the Blacks really are _ancient_." Rosalie muttered her eyes still on the quivering dragon.

"Yes they are, one of only five ancient families that are guarded by the dragon." Rookwip informed her lightly, walking off the cart.

"What are the other families?" Rosalie wondered aloud, looking farther towards the dragon but all she saw was darkness even with her more than human vision.

"001 belongs to the family of Gaunt. Not very good customers now a days though." Rookwip shook his head sadly. "002 belongs to the family of Malfoy, one of our more highly regarded families." Rookwip cast a longing glance into the darkness. "003 belongs to the family of Potter, we await the Head of Potter's inheritance next year. Then there is the Black's and 005 belongs to the family of Lestrange."

"What about the family of Prince?" Rosalie asked curiously, her head mulling over what could possibly be in the family vault belonging to the Potters.

"Number 008 dear sister, I will bring you there when you are of age." Severus answered her question swiftly. He gave her a look to quiet her curiosity, now wasn't the time.

"Yes, the Prince vault is quite ancient in terms of blood within the wizarding world but not of the first five. It is in the league of family's such as the Rosier's, the Dumbledore's, the Zabini's, the Parkinson's, the Nott's, the Abbott's and the Weasley's." Rookwip went on to explain with a patient look on his intellectual face.

Rookwip then went and placed a small, long fingered hand onto the vault. Instantly, a large scripted 'B' appeared across the metal and lots of clicks could be heard as the door prepared to release its locks. With a last click, a gust of warm air shot out of the small crack of an gap as the door gently opened. Rookwip wasted no time in opening the large door relatively easy and then ushering them inside. The torches that adorned the walls automatically sprung to life as they set foot inside the ancient vault. Glittering gold, scintillating silver and brilliant bronze coins covered a massive portion of the vault in glorious hills. What ground was left seemed to be filled with jewels of all sorts and other treasures. A few bookcases adorned the walls and from the looks of the tomes that filled them, they were most likely containing instruction in the Dark Arts.

"If you are ready Miss Prince?" Rookwip brought her attention back to the matter at hand. Rosalie's ice blue eyes found the goblin's small beady ones and she nodded slowly. "_In response to my obvious death, I present the will of Regulas Arcturus Black. If I am to in fact die let it be known that I name my illegitimate daughter, Rosalie Isabella Prince, as my heir and the sole heir of the Black family, asssuming my brother Sirius never meets the woman that can properly handle him in all his glory."_ Rookwip paused. "With the recent death of the late Sirius Black, Regulas Black's older brother, you are in fact the sole heir."

"Oh." Rosalie mumbled, she didn't know what else to say. She was rather stunned though at the lengths that Regulas had implemented Severus and Lily's ingenious plan. It was truly astounding.

"_To my daughter I leave all my worldly possessions, including the Blacks Ancestral home, Grimmauld Place, the family house-elf Kreacher, any investments made in the name of Black and all other trivial things belonging to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." _Rookwip paused once again. "This includes all other properties held by the House of Black including a castle in Spain, a cottage in Australia and a penthouse suite in Italy. Also any contents within this vault belong to you as well."

"Impressive." Rosalie muttered looking around. _This_ was all hers? She didn't feel like it truly was, she wasn't the _proper _heir of the House of Black after all. Regulas had given her everything that she would ever need for the rest of her life and she couldn't help but think that she didn't deserve a galleon of it.

"_In my demise, which follows her mother's death, Eileen Jacqueline Prince, I wish my daughter to stay with her half-brother Severus Tobias Septimus Snape under his care and guidance. I wish for him to have full access to the family vault until Rosalie reaches of age. I also have enclosed a letter to my daughter. With that, I dutifully conclude the will of Regulas Arcturus Black. May the House of Black live on famously throughout the rest of history." _Rookwip concluded the will, the last sentence ringing in the arched ceilings of the vault. "Here is your letter Miss Prince."

"Thank you Rookwip." Rosalie accepted the letter politely, before going to take a seat on a rather small mound of knuts. Opening the still crisp parchment, she smiled at the curvy writing that ever so slightly resembled Sirius's and wondered what Regulas could have possibly have written to her, someone he didn't even know. It read:

**January 13, 1979**

_My Dearest Daughter: _

_It pains me that I will never see you grow up. My death is very near and I am quite aware. I have instructed the goblins of Gringotts to give you a potion that I brewed myself, after you finish reading this letter. It will mark you completely as the heir to the House of Black. Your journey ahead will surely not be an easy one but I tell you with confidence that no memorable one ever is. I hope that what I have chosen to do will one day be revealed to the history of the Wizarding World, for it was one of the hardest choices I have ever had to make. I ask you to please be open-minded with those around you, not everyone is as they appear. I certainly wasn't and I am sure surprisingly, Severus wasn't either. I wish the best for you and all the luck of Merlin. I am beyond happy at the chance that Severus gave me to redeem not only myself, but the House of Black. I ask that you continue to redeem it to its previous glory and be proud of the Black lineage that lies within you. Oh and I always wanted a daughter. I don't know you much but I am sure I will be proud to call you such. Stay safe my dear Rosalie. _

_Regulas Arcturus Black_

It was short and simple; it even made her blush lightly. The inhuman heat reaching her face easily as she reread the letter once more. It was thoughtfully written and nothing of which she expected of the ex-deatheater. She silently handed it to Severus, who read it quickly and handed it back, before giving her a small smile. Perhaps Regulas was a better man than she had given him credit for.

He was risking his life for a daughter that wasn't even truly his. He was murdered by Voldemort himself, which she suspected was a big deal, she was sure that the Dark Lord rarely did his dirty work himself. A pureblood through and through but he chose to acknowledge her as his sole descendent. How could she have ever thought him evil? How brave this man must have been to have sacrificed so much in her name! _No_, maybe just maybe he wasn't as bad as she had originally thought of him to be.

"My father mentioned a potion?" Rosalie asked briskly, her voice sharp and full of emotion. She alleged that after reading a letter from her supposed father, her voice was meant to be emotional but that wasn't wholly the reason for the sentiment in her tone. She was overwhelmed; not by her new status as Head of the House of Black but rather at the marvel of how many people has selflessly risked their lives for her own. She couldn't help but think that she hadn't exactly been living up to their highest expectations of her. She owed them more than the mediocrity that she had been displaying in preparing for her role as Savior of the Wizarding World. "Said he had given it to you."

"Oh yes, quite right." Rookwip nodded, digging his long fingers into his elastic looking pocket. He pulled out a small vial of the blackest potion she had ever seen; she had to admit that it didn't look very appetizing in the least. "Here it is Miss Prince."

"Thank you Rookwip." Rosalie took the offered vial and tucked it into her robes lightly. "Are we done here?"

"Yes all that is left is your signature." Rookwip agreed, again going into his pocket and this time pulling out a perfect unwrinkled piece of parchment and a quill. "By signing this you acknowledge yourself as the rightful heir and Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"Alright then." Rosalie accepted the quill gently and walked over to a bookcase to write against. She signed her slant signature in her small writing before handing it over to the anxious looking goblin. "All finished?"

"Yes, as of today August 31 1996, you are officially the Head of the Black family." Rookwip said bowing to her lightly. "You'll find the Head rings right over there on that pedestal." Rookwip pointed to the golden dais in the far corner. "Then if you would like some time to look around, I will be waiting at the cart."

"Thank you Rookwip." Rosalie muttered walking slowly over to the golden pedestal. She suspected that as the Head she was expected to wear the ring but oddly she didn't mind too much.

She looked down and smiled at the beautiful set of rings. On the left was the one she knew she was to wear, it was distinctly more feminine than the other. They both were made of gold, and inset into the gold was a beautiful diamond surrounded by the greenest of emeralds. The male one was much thicker looking unlike the female ring which looked delicate. She took the ring gently and slipped it onto her middle finger on her right hand, it looked stunning. Silently she took the vial from her robes and downed the potion inside quickly, sensing that this was the time to do so. It burnt her throat but otherwise it wasn't foul tasting in the least, it tasted a bit like licorice actually. As she felt the potion settle into her stomach, Rosalie felt the ring warm up instantly, a green 'B' seemed to appear on the beautiful diamond and shined brightly for a moment before fading lightly, its imprint still visible on the precious stone. She stared, openmouthed, as what appeared to be tiny vines spread across the diamond and wrapped protectively around her short finger. It had recognized her as the new Head of the Black family and heir to the noble legacy of the Black ancestors.

"Everything alright Rosalie?" Severus asked. To anyone else his voice came out harsh but Rosalie could easily detect the concern that laced it, she really had been spending too much time with the man.

"Quite alright Severus." Rosalie whispered back but she was sure her brother had heard her. Closing her mouth tight, she turned around, her brilliant robes of blue whipping out around her body elegantly. "I'm ready."

"You don't wish to look around?" Severus asked, gesturing to the brilliance that lied in the vault. Rosalie shook her head no.

"Perhaps another time Severus, I wish to go home." Rosalie answered. She was relieved that the potion hadn't harmed her, _yet_ anyways, but she had to admit that her stomach did feel a bit queasy. She wasn't exactly sure if that was due to the potion or the fact that she now was the Head of two of the most influential families of the Wizarding World. It was a lot to take in and even though she knew that this was how it was to be, she hadn't really given it much thought until now.

"I'll have you two back up before you can recount all the famous goblins of the century." Rookwip assured them as he Rosalie shut the large metal door softly and clambered into the cart after Severus. Her eyes turned back to the new piece of jewelry that adorned her body and she couldn't help her mind wander, knowing full well that she didn't even know _one _famous goblin.

Did she truly deserve the right to wear such a ring as this? A family signet ring of which family she really had no blood claim to? It was with absolute trust that Regulas wished for her to redeem the blackened name of his ancestors and to regain its glory that it once held. She was average at best and she knew this better than anyone out there. Sure she was the Chosen One, the Savior of the Wizarding World and the infamous Boy-Who-Lived, well more like Girl-Who-Lived in accurate terms. But she was in no way above average at anything except perhaps flying but that wouldn't save her from a tragic death by magic. She was just average, she had never tried to excel at anything. She had preferred to sit in the background and get by with the easiest of marks and learning only the necessities of magic.

How had she truly expected all these years to be able to purge the world of its greatest evil, Lord Voldemort? Surely she didn't believe that another simple disarming charm would do the trick, did she? Well she _had _but not anymore. She knew that it was not going to be even partially as easy as that. She needed to _learn_ for Merlin's sake. Voldemort was arguably the most powerful wizard in the world and _she_ barely knew how to throw a good hex!

She had spent all previous five years of her life at Hogwarts ignoring the growing threat of Voldemort's return to the wizarding world. All that time that she could have been preparing she had completely wasted! This was her chance! Her one and only chance to have the uninterrupted time to study and to reach her highest potential as a witch, she couldn't just squander it away. She wasn't going to be in the spotlight, she was no longer #1 on Voldemort's hit list. She would be free to gain all the intellect and power that she would need to defeat the man that had murdered her parents. It was then that realization hit her; this is what they had wanted. This is what her parents, Severus and Regulas had wanted for her. They knew that she would be overcome by the fame that would follow her through her years and that she would have no time to work to her fullest potential. All those years that Severus had insulted her about being mediocre, had he just been trying to push her along into learning more? Of course, it was all coming together! This was it, her time to shine and excel without constant eyes watching over her every move.

"Rosalie?" Severus's rough voice bit into her thoughts, she turned a smiling face to her brother.

"Yes Severus?" Rosalie inquired, her eyes coming back into focus. They had reached the halls of Gringotts once more.

"If you could kindly pay attention." Severus reminded her, Rosalie just smiled at the man infuriatingly. "Move along."

They walked out of Gringotts, Severus once again offering his arm to Rosalie before apparating them back to Prince Manor. Silently, they walked back into the house and sat in the dining room for a deliciously prepared lunch courtesy of Mika. Rosalie ate her lunch silently, noticing that the queasy feeling in her stomach was slowly ebbing away much to her pleasure. She looked up at Severus, who was reading the newspaper, and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Severus." Rosalie whispered impatiently to get the man's attention when he didn't glance up at her. "I was wondering if perhaps you could help me out a bit."

"You want more of _my_ help?" Severus's asked, his amusement shining threw his eyes as a smirk rose on his face. Rosalie had to laugh lightly; it was surprising to her as well. She hadn't ever thought that she would willingly ask Severus Snape for help, not even for all the galleons in the world.

"Yes Severus I want _your _help." Rosalie confirmed, the smile lighting up her pale face. "I know that you have already done so much and to ask anything more of you would not be reasonable of me."

"Rosalie, forget the sentimentality and get on with it." Severus wasn't one for emotions, she smiled at his briskness.

"What you have been saying is true, I am a mediocre witch." Rosalie declared with a sigh. "I can't tell you the difference between a curse and a hex. I don't know how to duel properly. I've never even _heard_ of light-elves and apparently I am one, well partially." Rosalie could feel the slight of tears building in her eyes. "The whole Wizarding World is depending on me to kill Voldemort and I don't know a thing about the man that would be useful in _destroying_ him!"

"Rosalie what is it that you wish of me?" Severus asked her softly, watching a few tears escape her eyes and travel down her pale face.

"Give me another chance Severus." Rosalie requested of the man, her eyes wide and hopeful. "Teach me all that you know and help me learn whatever you don't. Try and tutor me in Occlumency again and even Legilmency. Instruct me in the art of Animagi, show me the ways of apparation." Rosalie paused as a small desperate look appeared in her eyes. "Educate me in the knowledge of the Dark Arts and how to protect myself from them."

"Rosalie I wouldn't dare-"

"Severus, I don't want to _use_ them! But I need to _know." _Rosalie's pled with the man, more tears escaping her eyes involuntarily. "How am I to successfully fight against a dark curse if I don't know how to properly counteract against it? I must know Severus, anything and everything!"

"Rosalie you must understand that the Dark Arts have a way of taking over a person's soul. I know this better than any." Severus attempted at explaining to her, he looked uncomfortable at the tears coming out of Rosalie's eyes.

"Severus please I _need_ your help." Rosalie begged him, her emerald eyes shining hauntingly at the man. "Who else do I have to turn to?" And it was true; she couldn't go to Dumbledore, Ron or Hermione, not as Rosalie Prince at least. It was just her and Severus for awhile. "I can't turn dark Severus; it's not in my blood."

"Rosalie it won't be easy, the Dark Lord knows things that I do _not_!" Severus shook his head, throwing the newspaper down while getting up to pace the dining room in thought. "You would have to work hard and there will be days that you might want to just give up-"

"I won't Severus I promise! I can't, this is my destiny whether I want it or not and I won't fail at it!" Rosalie stood up as well, her face determined. "I want to do this, for Sirius, for my parents, for _Regulas_ and for all the innocent people that have died so that I might _live_."

"The Dark Lord is unbelievably powerful." Severus muttered in contemplation. Rosalie nodded as she bit her lip. "Now more than ever since your blood runs through _his_ veins."

"But Severus I," Rosalie paused not exactly sure how to proceed, "I don't know how to explain this but I _feel _powerful. More powerful than I ever have and I know, I _know _that I can do this. I just need someone to believe in me, please."

"Okay Rosalie I will help you but I can only do so much and then you come in." Severus told her seriously, stopping in front of her. "I can only teach you what I know, the rest of the time you will have to spend learning the things that I do _not_."

"Thank you Severus." Rosalie took his warm hands into her much smaller ones gently. "I won't let you regret this. I swear it."

"Make sure you don't." Severus said gravely, he squeezed her hands lightly before letting go. "Tomorrow morning, you'll return to Hogwarts and be sorted once again. Come to the Potions room after the Welcoming Feast and we will set up a training schedule."

"Okay, will I see you in the morning?" Rosalie asked anxiously, Severus shook his head no and she couldn't hide her disappointment. It would be a forlorn day. She would have to act like she didn't know anybody and with Malfoy probably still disgusted with her still, it would most likely prove to be a lonely experience.

"I will be back at Hogwarts tonight but I will see you tomorrow Rosalie." Severus assured her, understanding her predicament. "Sleep well tonight; you'll need your energy for tomorrow. You might not be the famous Harry Potter anymore but a Prince and the Head of the Black family isn't exactly going to go unknown by the students for long."

"I will." Rosalie nodded, smiling and sighing at the same time. Severus gave her shoulder a squeeze and then with one last look, he swept off towards the fireplace.

She couldn't help but feel the excitement run through her veins, she would awake early tomorrow so she could go and visit the Black vault to collect some books, before she was due to get on the Hogwarts Express. This thought made Rosalie smile, she would be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow, her first home and Severus had agreed to teach her all the knowledge that he had acquired through the years. She was anxious at the opportunity that she found herself in, she wouldn't let Severus down or her parents. More importantly and currently as a Black, she wouldn't let _Regulas_ down. She would redeem The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and re-secure their influential place in the wizarding world. The wizards and witches of the world didn't know the name of Rosalie Prince but they _would_. She wouldn't hold anything back this time; it was all or nothing from this point on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: THERE WE GO GUYS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE LIGHT IN YOUR DARKNESS. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT BUT I HAD TO DO A BIT OF RESEARCH FIRST AND THEN I GOT HIT WITH A BIT OR PROCRASTINATION SADLY. THIS CHAPTER IS VERY IMPORTANT TO CERTAIN POINTS IN MY PLOT OF THE STORY, SO PAY CLOSE ATTENTION. HOWEVER, I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I DO HOPE YOU LIKE AND AS ALWAYS, IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS GO OUT TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW, IT IS MOST APPRECIATED.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **THIS ISN'T REALLY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY BUT IF ANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHY ROSALIE IS RECEIVING THE BLACK INHERITANCE NOW AND HAVING TO WAIT FOR THE POTTER, DESPITE BEING THE LAST HEIR TO THE POTTER LINE AS WELL, I HAVE AN ANSWER! I JUST COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO IMPLEMENT IT INTO THIS CHAPTER AND I DOUBT IT WILL COME UP AGAIN SO HERE YOU GO. THE BLACK FAMILY HAS A RULE THAT NO MATTER THE AGE, WHEN THE HEIR OF THE BLACK FAMILY COMES FORTH, THEY RECEIVE THEIR INHERITANCE. THE POTTER FAMILY HOWEVER THINKS THAT IT IS MORE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE HEIR TO WAIT UNTIL THEY ARE OF AGE. SO THERE YOU GO. =]

AND ALSO IN A SMALL NOTE, HEDWIG IS STILL ALIVE BUT JUST HASNT REALLY HAD HER CHANCE TO APPEAR IN THE STORY. =]

ROSALIE PRINCE


	7. Collisions and Zabini

**The Light of Your Darkness**

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize isn't mine; it belongs to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling.

_Chapter 6: Collisions and Zabini_

Rosalie awoke early on the morning of September 1st, the sun barely beginning to rise above the mighty mountains in the distance. Today was the day she would be returning to Hogwarts, a drastically changed person. To say she was nervous didn't quite cut it; she was utterly and absolutely dreading it. What if nobody liked her as Rosalie? What if Malfoy decided to tell the entire school about her vampire lineage and they too thought her disgusting? She knew that it shouldn't matter, that there were bigger issues that she should be focusing on, but it hurt.

"Thank you." Rosalie muttered to Mika, who had served her a brilliant breakfast in bed. When Mika's small feet didn't move, Rosalie looked back up from her staring spot on the floor curiously and into the large watery eyes. "Is something the matter Mika?"

"Oh no Mistress nothing is the matter." Mika said quietly and then abruptly the house-elf burst into tears and heart-wrenching sobs. "Mika is just going to be missing the Mistress!" Rosalie smiled sadly at the creature. "Mistress is such a good Mistress, so kind to poor Mika!"

"Oh Mika, I will be back don't worry." Rosalie tried to comfort the weeping Mika, rubbing her small green back softly. "You can visit me anytime you want at Hogwarts."

"Really Mistress, can Mika really visit you?" Mika's eyes got ever rounder with hope. Rosalie smiled gently and nodded. "Oh Mistress is so kind!" Rosalie laughed lightly, finishing her food now with fewer nerves than she had awoken with.

Rosalie had packed the night before, all her robes and school supplies were stashed away in her trunk. Her homework was unnecessarily completed, as she wouldn't be expected to turn it in after all, as _Rosalie_ she was never even assigned it. Mika had packed away her _womanly _products in the bottom of her trunk for her; she was still a bit queasy about the whole subject admittedly. She had showered the moment she had awoken from her fitful sleep; she was still having nightmares of the veil and Sirius.

After, she dressed herself in her uniform: a knee length black skirt, a form-fitting white button up blouse and a plain black tie. Her stockings covered her pale legs, resting just above the skirts hem and her feet were clad in a small and shiny pair of black flats with tiny bows. It was comfortable to say the least, and without her robes quite fresh. She would of course put her robes on before she got to Hogwarts but that wasn't for a few many more hours yet.

Her hair was up in a loose bun, her bangs side-swept over her flawless appearing forehead, her scar not even slightly visible beneath. Her ring was still adorning her small finger; she hadn't even taken it off, and her bracelet that Narcissa had given her, embellished her left wrist. Her blood red lips shined brightly today despite her displeasure at them doing so, they contrasted greatly against her pale skin and black hair. Her ice blue contacts were neatly in place, shining brightly out at the world. All that was left was to visit her vault and collect a few books to take with her, until at least Christmas Break when she could exchange them, and begin her understanding of the Dark Arts.

"Kreacher?" Rosalie called out, uncertain if the house-elf would even come. She had to confess that she wasn't very keen on seeming him anyways, she still blamed him partly for Sirius's death but Kreacher would have his uses. A crack and then she came face to face with the betrayer of the Black family.

"Kreacher was called?" Kreacher looked up at her curiously. His pale skin plastered over his frail half-human sized body and he had a few sprouts of white wispy hairs on his head.

"I'm Rosalie Prince." Rosalie introduced herself; Kreacher just continued to stare at her wide-eyed. "Daughter of Eileen Prince and Regulas Black-" Rosalie was interrupted by Kreacher, who had all but thrown himself into her.

"Master Regulas's daughter!" Kreacher's small arms barely made it around her tiny waist. Rosalie patted his head awkwardly. "For so long Kreacher has waited for Mistress Rosalie to appear!"

"Waited?" Rosalie asked confusedly. "What do you mean, waited?"

"Master Regulas confided in Kreacher that one day his daughter would call on him." Kreacher smiled brightly up at her. The difference in the house-elf was astounding; he no longer looked at her with utter disgust but what could only be described as pure unadulterated awe.

"Master Regulas told you about _me?" _Rosalie inquired incredulously. Regulas really had gone all out hadn't he? Severus had done a great job in finding her a reliable and intelligent man to pose as her father. The lengths that the man had gone through were beyond belief and her respect was only continuing to grow for him.

"He told Kreacher of your beauty Mistress!" Kreacher told her kindly. It was a bit unnerving to see him like this, she was so use to the rude house-elf of before but apparently he had his moments. At least when Regulas was involved. "You have Master Regulas's eyes Mistress, so bright!"

"Um thank you, Kreacher." Rosalie blushed, adverting her eyes from him. "Look, I was wondering if you could perhaps do me a favor as I don't have the time to do it myself."

"Anything for the Mistress!" Kreacher's eager eyes easily found their way to her right hand, the Black ring shining brightly up at him.

"Oh well, I just need you to go and pick out a few books for me from the Black vault?" Rosalie asked him uncertainly. "It doesn't really matter which ones but perhaps three or four that you find interesting?"

"Mistress values Kreacher's opinion?" Kreacher looked hysterical, his smile turning a bit fanatical. "Such an honor! Mistress is too kind!"

"Um of course I do Kreacher." Rosalie said politely, giving the house-elf a strained smile. It was hard to be hateful towards someone who looked up at you with such admiration. "If you don't mind though could you hurry?"

"Oh but of course Mistress!" Kreacher nodded hurriedly. "Kreacher will be right back!"

"Kreacher!" Rosalie yelled just before the house-elf snapped his fingers to disapparate. "Do you need anything; you know to get into the vault?"

"No, no Mistress." Kreacher said kindly. "Kreacher is been knowing the goblins for many years as the house-elf of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"Okay, well good then." Rosalie nodded and gestured him to be off. "Hurry on your way then." And with a snap, Kreacher was gone.

Rosalie quickly made her way to the library; she wanted to get a few books from there as well. The Prince's from what she had heard, were neutral but they tended to lean to the dark more than to the light. Two books had definitely caught her eye and she was sure she wouldn't have been able to buy them at Flourish and Blotts. _How to Invade Another's Mind: a Guide to Legilmency _and _Protecting Your Memories: A Complete Manual of Occlumency. _She knew that Severus would be helping her but she wanted to get a head start on learning the basic of the skills first.

However, they had a few books in there on light arts as well such as Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, which she had told Severus that she wanted to begin to study. She knew that since she hadn't been in the classes for those subjects the last two years, that she would have to do a lot of extra work to catch up but she was okay with that. Rosalie knew that the knowledge would be invaluable and was more than willing to commit a few extra hours into learning the complex concepts.

She quickly made her way back to her room, thanking her father silently for the extra strength that she had been granted from the vampire blood that ran within her, the books weren't quite weightless. She wasn't exactly a bodybuilder but she could lift things slightly easier than she could before and it unquestionably had been coming in handy as of late. Just as she was placing the last of the four books into her trunk, a lour crack alerted her to Kreacher's return. She hurried over to help the loaded house-elf, gently placing the books on her bed.

"Thank you Kreacher, that was very generous of you." Rosalie smiled at him. Kreacher reacted with a wide, toothless smile and a steady bow.

"Kreacher lives to serve the new Mistress." Kreacher's nose almost touched the floor in his bow. His head jumped up in alarm though as Mika apparated into the room as well, her eyes immediately searching for Rosalie.

"Mistress!" Mika exclaimed, her eyes curious at the appearance of Kreacher. "You is needing to be off! Hogwarts Express will be leaving in twenty minutes!"

"Ah! I didn't realize that it had gotten so late!" Rosalie rushed to put the new books in her trunk, stuffing them in tightly before closing the trunk and locking it hastily. "Do you mind apparating me there?"

"No Mistress!" Kreacher and Mika both hurriedly squeaked, they glared at each other slightly.

"Mistress, Kreacher doesn't mind at all!" Kreacher swiftly spoke before Mika could, a wide smile on his face. Mika's glare intensified.

"No, no Mistress!" Mika's bright eyes peered up at her hopefully. "Mika will do it, tis an honor to take the Mistress to the train station!"

"Well, how about you both can?" Rosalie said uncertainly, usually the situation would have amused her but at the current time all she felt was nerves. "Mika, this is Kreacher. He is the Black family house-elf and Kreacher, this is Mika she is the Prince family house-elf." Rosalie introduced the two to each other before going over to each other.

"Don't worry Mistress, Mika has it!" Mika hurried over to grab her trunk but Kreacher practically launched himself at the trunk, snapping his fingers as he did so. Her trunk disappeared with a loud crack.

"Kreacher sent it to the train already Mistress." Kreacher smiled smugly at Mika, who glared back with her arms crossed tightly over her tiny chest.

"Um okay." Rosalie smiled lightly. "Then we better be off." Rosalie offered her hand to Mika first, who grabbed it with an even smugger smile on her face. "Kreacher?" Rosalie offered her other hand to the creature, who looked at her with wide eyes before he too grasped it firmly. There was a crack and Rosalie opened her eyes to the majestic sight of the Hogwarts Express, it was time to go home. She looked down at the house-elves, Kreacher was smiling arrogantly at Mika, who was pretending not to notice and instead choosing to roll her large eyes. "Perhaps, you should stay at Prince Manor Kreacher, while I'm away at Hogwarts."

"Mistress is too kind, thinking of poor old Kreacher." Kreacher immediately responded, casting a glance at Mika.

"It must be lonely at Grimmauld Place without anyone around." Rosalie grinned at the elated creature, trying to ignore Mika's curious eyes. Truth was, Rosalie wasn't quite ready to trust Kreacher alone and she thought it better if Mika was around to keep a watchful eye on him.

"Mistress is right, poor Kreacher does get lonely." Kreacher agreed, his wide eyes sad. "Perhaps Kreacher should stay at Prince Manor, if only Kreacher could return to the House of Black to clean it up for Mistress's return?"

"Of course Kreacher and I'm sure Mika would love to help." Rosalie offered but it didn't look like Mika wanted to do much of anything with Kreacher to be honest. "Right Mika?"

"It would be an honor to help clean up the Mistress's father's home." Mika nodded slowly. "Though, Mika wonders why it has been neglected in the presence of a _good _house-elf." Kreacher threw a glare at Mika, who just smiled triumphantly.

"Oi, you two are too much." Rosalie laughed at the pair, a few families turned to look at her but she didn't even bother looking back. "I'll see you two soon enough. Don't kill each other in my absence."

"Mika would never Mistress!" Mika instantly proclaimed but she hadn't been the one that Rosalie was worried about. Kreacher looked a bit guilty at her words, as if that had been his plan the entire time. Rosalie however, turned her attention back on the journey ahead when the Hogwarts Express let out a loud whistle. It was time to board.

"Be good you two." Rosalie told them, grasping each of their small shoulders and squeezing them tenderly. They both beamed back at the affection, not even reacting to her chilled skin.

Rosalie gave a last smile before she turned on her heel and in true Snape fashion, let her now in place robes fan out around her mysteriously. She kept her shoulders back, her chin in the air and her eyes forward as she stared at nothing but what was ahead of her. She knew that she was already receiving curious stares but it didn't matter to her, they certainly wouldn't be the last. Once inside the train, she quickly made her way to the back to find an empty compartment, to her luck there wasn't any left. So instead, she chose a relatively free one and quickly took a seat beside a boy that she recognized from her year, a Slytherin.

"Hello." Rosalie greeted the boy, a small smile on her face. The boy barely took a glance at her, his dark blue eyes instead focusing on something out the window. He had caramel colored skin, and short spiky black hair. His face held a strong jaw, a straight nose, full lips and high cheekbones. Rosalie always rather thought that he looked like one of those muggle models.

"Are you new?" The boy asked, his voice was rugged but elegant. "I've never seen you around."

"Yes, I'm to be sorted tonight into sixth year." Rosalie nodded, a cool expression on her face. She sure hoped she was holding what Severus told her was the pureblood arrogant expression. She hadn't practiced much she would have to admit but she did feel like a git, so that must count for something right? Severus told her that she was supposed to keep this look until she knew who the person was, in other words what their _blood _was.

"Blaise Zabini. I'm a Slytherin sixth year." Blaise didn't offer his hand but Rosalie hadn't been expecting it, he still didn't know _her_ blood. She raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked lightly.

"Rosalie Prince, it's a pleasure." Rosalie offered her small hand, Blaise's graceful features transformed into a little smirk of his own.

"I didn't know that there was any _true_ Prince's left." Blaise took her offered hand and shook it gently, not bringing it to his lips like Draco, but quickly letting go of the chilled skin. "Just our Professor, Severus Snape and he's a half-blood."

"Severus is my brother and a true Prince if I ever saw one." Rosalie glared coldly at the boy, who seemed amused at her obvious defensive posture.

"He is of noble blood, yes." Blaise Zabini agreed. "And nobody could deny him as a grand Potions Master."

"No, they couldn't." Rosalie agreed, laughing a bit despite the tense atmosphere.

"So, who's your father?" Blaise asked her, his deep blue eyes curious. Rosalie smirked at the inquisitive nature of the boy, were all purebloods this concerned with asking so many questions?

"Regulas Black." Rosalie declared, her voice steady and light. Blaise's eyes instantly found her hand, the Black family signet ring on it delicately.

"Ah I see." Blaise nodded, his eyes coming to rest on her face once more. "A Black and a Prince? _Impeccably_ stunning blood." Rosalie could tell it wasn't a compliment but rather a statement; the boy almost seemed to be testing her for a reaction.

"Where does your families loyalties lay?" Rosalie asked, her voice cautious but confident. Her eyes never wavered from Zabini's, even when she began to feel ridiculous. Severus had told her that eye contact was exceedingly important when it came to establishing respect with the purebloods.

"We hold neutrality in the wars." Blaise Zabini replied guarded and vague, his eyes too never left Rosalie's. "And yours?"

"The Prince's hold neutrality as well but some of us tend to lean more towards loyalties within the dark." Rosalie retorted carefully, she thought a lot about her words before she spoke them. She didn't know much about Blaise Zabini, he tended to keep to himself for the most but from what she had gathered he was vastly intelligent and a tad vain.

"And how about you? Where do _your _loyalties lay?" Blaise's voice was slow and quiet. The two still held a steady eye to eye battle, neither willing to be the first to look away.

"Me? Well I tend to slightly lean more towards the light." Rosalie said honestly, not quite sure if she should be speaking of such things. Blaise's next words surprised her greatly but she didn't let it show.

"As do I." Was all Blaise replied with, finally breaking eye contact with her and once again, looking back out the window. Rosalie took that moment to quietly excuse herself to the restroom; she was flabbergasted to see through the passing windows that they had already left Platform 9 and ¾. It was this that caused her to not be paying much attention to who was in front of her and apparently neither was the other person.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rosalie quickly apologized even though she was the one who had landed roughly on the floor. This whole being smaller than _everyone_ else was really not doing her much good when it came to collisions. Rosalie followed the robes of the other person all the way to the familiar pair of silver orbs that shined back at her surprisingly.

"I apologize; I wasn't looking where I was going." Malfoy gave her what she supposed was a _kind _smirk and offered her a helping hand. She narrowed her eyes up at him and roughly pushed the warm appendage away from her angrily.

"Don't bother; I wouldn't want to _disgust _you any further." Rosalie spit out, pushing herself to a standing position roughly. Malfoy instantly averted his eyes away from Rosalie's piercing ones and awkwardness immediately filled the air.

"Look Rosalie-"

"Just leave me alone Malfoy, I don't need your pity." Rosalie snapped angrily, pushing passed him roughly, her small body barely swaying his much larger one. She didn't even bother to turn around as she quickly entered the restroom and threw some water on her face to help calm her down.

"Breathe Rosalie." Rosalie spoke to herself quietly, taking her reflection in lightly. Her ice blue glared angrily out at her memories of the pathetic man that was Malfoy. Did he truly just believe that she would just forget the look that he had bestowed upon her after two bloody days? _He did take you to St. Mungo's after your stubborn pride got you in trouble."_Big deal." Rosalie sighed, running her hand through her hair tiredly; one habit of Harry's that Severus couldn't quite beat out of her.

With one more sigh and a last glance at her pale reflection, she began her trip back to the compartment with Blaise. She barely took one step out of the lavatory when someone ran right into her _again_; she fell harshly to her knees. She swore to Merlin, if that was Malfoy again Salazar so help him! She angrily righted herself before turning around, a full blown glare on her face and her teeth bore slightly in warning.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped loudly, her hand flying to cover her mouth and an apologetic look crossing her soft features. "Rosalie, I didn't see you there! Are you alright?"

"Quite alright, thank you." Rosalie responded frostily but Hermione's presence was already beginning to brighten her mood. "In a bit of a hurry are you?"

"Not really, just wasn't watching where I was going." Hermione blushed lightly; Rosalie could practically feel the heat rolling off of her in pleasant waves of bliss. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry Hermione; I'm stronger than I look." Rosalie assured her with a smile, Hermione was still looking a bit worse for wear. "You however, look a bit tired. Been sleeping much?"

"No, not really." Hermione admitted, her eyes suddenly finding her feet quite curious.

"Bad dreams?" Rosalie wondered aloud, her eyes portraying a slight worrying glaze in them. Hermione looked back up at her, her light brown eyes held unshed tears in them and Rosalie was quite taken back. "Is everything okay Hermione?"

"I'm fine really." Hermione told her but Rosalie could easily detect the rehearsed lie but she wasn't sure if she should push the girl. She wasn't Harry anymore and that also meant that she wasn't Hermione's best friend either. "Just missing a friend." Rosalie's eyes widened considerably as recognition hit her ruthlessly.

"Harry Potter." Rosalie smiled sadly at Hermione; it was weird to know that she was speaking of herself. Guilt rose up in her chest, Hermione was suffering because of her and it hurt Rosalie to see it. Hermione nodded, biting her lip and looking at Rosalie questionably. "I read about his disappearance in the Daily Prophet."

"Hermione!" Another familiar voice reached her sensitive ears from farther down in the train. It was Ron.

"I better go but I'll see you around at Hogwarts?" Hermione said, her glazed eyes round and hopeful. Rosalie nodded, the small smile still in place. "Good luck tonight, at the sorting."

"Thank you." Rosalie responded as Hermione gave her a small smile before walking off to meet Ron. Rosalie turned around with a sigh and headed back to her compartment, her head filled with worry and anxiety filled thoughts.

Hermione looked horrible and Rosalie blamed herself. If she could just tell Hermione and Ron what had happened, then they wouldn't have to worry about her. But she couldn't do that, what would they say! They hated Severus Snape with passionate loathing and what would they say if they heard of her days spent with the Malfoys? How would Ron react to her being a girl, surely he wouldn't treat her the same as he always did, as his best mate? She didn't want to chance losing them over her transformation, it wasn't worth it. At least with them not knowing, she was guaranteed a few moments with Hermione and she was sure that eventually she would win Ron over, she was the _same_ person after all! If he liked Harry, then why couldn't he like Rosalie? But then, what would the purebloods say about her talking to a muggleborn and a blood traitor? Would she then be considered a blood traitor? Would she become an outcast for fraternizing with the enemy? She wasn't sure but she would rather be considered a blood traitor than a sellout of her true friends that had been there for her since the very beginning.

"Prince?" Blaise's rugged voice bit into her thoughts. Rosalie looked up, her eyes still glazed in thought. "We're here."

Rosalie looked out the dark window and smiled widely. She was home! The castle looked beautiful by the silhouette of the Great Lake, so marvelous and majestic in the night. Rosalie got up and followed after Blaise, the crowded train halls easily eating her up in the swarm of students. She hesitantly waved at Hermione as she joined Blaise in one of the thestral drawn carriages and waited for it to take off.

"Zabini." The cold silky drawl of Draco Malfoy entered her ears once again; she didn't even bother to glance at the boy as he gracefully took a seat next to Blaise, who was across from her. His loyal lackeys followed him in and took seats on either side of her; she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust as the two brawny men took appreciative glances at her.

"Is there something that you two want?" Rosalie all but growled out, her ice cold eyes glaring daggers at the two boys. Crabbe and Goyle just kept looking at her impassively; Rosalie narrowed her eyes and took to staring out into the night sky.

"Calm yourself Miss Prince." Malfoy smirked, his fingers drumming to an unknown beat on his leg. Rosalie's frigid eyes flickered over to his amused mercury ones and she bit her tongue to stop herself from hexing the boy right there.

"I don't recall your invitation into this conversation, _Malfoy." _Rosalie said politely, a fake strained smile on her pale face. Malfoy just raised an infuriating eyebrow back at her much to her annoyance but just as the blonde boy was about to retort, her luck came back. The carriage had come to a stop. Rosalie hurriedly bounded out of the carriage and away from the horrid Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Prince!" The strict voice of McGonagall floated through the air, Rosalie easily found the severe looking woman and swaggered over to her. "You'll be sorted first, if you could please follow me to the Great Hall."

"Are you a Professor?" Rosalie asked innocently, cringing at the superior tone that her high-pitch voice causally took on. _You're a pureblood, act like one. _Severus voice whispered in her head, he had told her that the Professors would be the most vigilant and suspicious of the new girl. She had to practically be perfect or end up facing the wrath of the likes of Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Yes, I'll be your Transfiguration Professor." McGonagall nodded curtly at her, her lips in a thin line as she led Rosalie through the grand doors of Hogwarts. "If I do recall, you signed up for N.E.W.T. Transfiguration."

"Yes I did. My brother Severus thought that I was rather adept at the subject." Rosalie easily lied, her face straight and her eyes confident. "I must admit, I am a bit nervous about attending Hogwarts. I'm not much for socializing."

"Neither is Severus." McGonagall answered causally back, her calculating eyes running over Rosalie's face. Rosalie nodded at the woman and clenched her jaw lightly to control her breathing, she was anxious now more than ever. "Here, Professor Snape is bringing the Sorting Hat down now."

"Thank you Professor." Rosalie gave the aging teacher a small smile. "A pleasure meeting you as well, Professor." McGonagall gave her another long look before nodding curtly and taking her post up by the Head Table.

"Rosalie." The now-familiar voice of Severus Snape greeted her. She turned around, a grand smile on her face as she acknowledged her brother.

"Severus, you don't even know how relieved I am to see you!" Rosalie told him contentedly, the amount of sincerity and enthusiasm in her voice shocking her slightly. She hadn't even began to realize how much she had been leaning on the support of Severus this last month until she didn't have that support around her anymore.

"Nervous are you?" Severus's face was void of emotion courtesy of present company but Rosalie could easily detect the amusement in his dark eyes. "How was your trip?" Severus asked her when she nodded.

"It could have been better." Rosalie answered honestly. "Got knocked over by Malfoy, bloody _brute_ needs to watch where he's going." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Severus inquiring eyebrow. "I did acquaint myself with a Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, though."

"Zabini?" Severus said thoughtfully, his eyes searching over the older students as they made their way into the Great Hall. "Seems like a well educated young man I _suppose_."

"Yeah he's not too bad." Rosalie agreed, her eyes finding the elegant looking boy as he quietly conversed with Malfoy. "Could choose better company I think though."

"Slytherins stick together, Rosalie." Severus told her, as he too caught sight of the familiar blonde-haired boy. "Remember Regulas's letter and don't be so judgmental." It took all of Rosalie's newfound self-control not to snort in her brother's face; he was one to talk about being _judgmental_. "Wipe that smirk off your face, it's time."

"Students, if I could perhaps ask for a moment of your time!" Dumbledore's booming voice echoed over the Great Hall. Rosalie looked up at the esteemed Headmaster; he too looked tired and much older as he stood regally behind the Head table. Rosalie averted her eyes guiltily, she felt bad for the stress that she was causing all of the people she cared deeply for. "We have a new student joining us this year. I ask only that you treat her kindly and help her adjust accordingly. She was homeschooled by our own Professor and her brother, Severus Snape, and now will be sorted into sixth year." She could feel all the curious eyes taking her in as she stood nervously in front of them, she didn't dare look at Hermione or Ron who she was sure was looking smug at the new announcement of her heritage. "And with those words, I have the immense pleasure of introducing Miss Rosalie Prince!"

Rosalie set her face into a stony look as she took a moment to gaze out at all the familiar faces. They were all whispering of her and Severus, how they didn't look much alike and a few even mentioned that she was quite attractive, those comments made her flush in embarrassment. Just as the hat was placed on her head, successfully covering her eyes, she caught site of Ron who was sending her a look of contempt and furiously whispering with Hermione.

"Ah, Mr. Potter or should I say Miss?" The hat whispered in her mind, Rosalie tensed visibly. "I've known all along Miss Potter of who you truly were but it was not my secret to tell. Don't fret young one, I will not be passing my knowledge on to anyone else. No not even the Headmaster, my first loyalty remains to the school and its heirs."

"I don't understand but I thank you." Rosalie thought back at the hat, her head muddled in confusion, now was not the time for questions.

"Now, where shall we put you? Back in Gryffindor maybe?" The hate seemed contemplative. "Perhaps not though, with your body and mind ever changing it seems that you do not fit there much anymore. Nor does it seem that you are welcome."

"I don't blame them either."Rosalie sighed sadly; she knew that by taking on the title of Severus's sister, she wasn't immediately going to be loved by those within the house of Gryffindor.

"Well then where to put you! Hufflepuff never suited you, not before and definitely not now. Ravenclaw would be an okay placement but not one that I would highly choose or recommend for one such as yourself."

"That leaves Slytherin." Rosalie thought but the usual disgust and anger wasn't there. Her new friend or acquaintance rather was in Slytherin but then again, so was Draco Malfoy. However, it would definitely be easier for her to see Severus for her lessons, as he was the Head of Slytherin and she had to admit, she wasn't as prejudice as she had once been. Regulas had been in Slytherin, as was Severus and Blaise didn't seem so bad neither.

"You would do well in Slytherin Miss Potter, I told you this before. You are very cunning and resourceful, not to mention powerful. You would excel there and yes, some very magnificent people have come from that house. Your intelligence grows everyday, as does your magic and Slytherin would give you opportunities to continue that growth that the other houses couldn't."

"But the Headmaster…" Rosalie couldn't help but think of Dumbledore, he had always been the man that she leaned on when she was in trouble. She was sure that as a Slytherin, she could kiss getting close to him again goodbye.

"It is true, Headmaster Dumbledore will keep his distance especially in these times but he probably would no matter what house you are sorted in young one. You must remember he doesn't know that you are Harry, his beloved pupil. You needn't worry so much about what other people think of you, Miss Potter. For when it comes down to it, it is more of what you think of yourself." The hat whispered mysteriously. "Good luck Miss Potter, SLYTHERIN!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: SO THERE WE GO GUYS, THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY STORY. NOW, IVE BEEN THINKING OF STARTING ANOTHER STORY BUT IM NOT EXACTLY SURE IF I WILL OR NOT. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER; IT WAS VERY HARD FOR ME TO RIGHT FOR SOME REASON THOUGHT. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW GUYS AND GIRLS, THEY HAVE SLOWLY BEEN DECREASING OVER THE LAST WEEKS. I PROMISE THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE UPDATES. WELL, THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED.

ROSALIE PRINCE.


	8. The Blood of Amortentia

**The Light of Your Darkness**

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize isn't mine; it belongs to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling.

_Chapter 7: The Blood of Amortentia_

"A Prince?" Pansy Parkinson asked with her nose slightly upturned towards Rosalie. "Who's your father?"

"Regulas Black." Rosalie said coldly and confidently, her face emotionless as she stared back at the spoiled pureblood. Pansy looked surprised but quickly recovered and nodded albeit reluctantly. "Who are _you_ by the way?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Pansy cleared her throat importantly. "A _pleasure_ to meet you."

"I assure you that the feeling isn't mutual." Rosalie smirked at the indignant expression that came on Pansy's face at her comment.

"How dare you." Pansy spit out but Rosalie ignored her easily and went to take a seat to the right of Blaise, which to her disgust was conveniently directly across from Malfoy. "You, you filthy-"

"Filthy _what_ mutt?" Rosalie sneered at the astonished Slytherin; she had never liked the pathetic excuse for a girl that Pansy was. "My blood is purer than yours by far; _you're_ what gives purebloods a bad name."

"Now, now Rosalie _do_ play nice." Severus's rugged voice easily slithered its way into their conversation. Rosalie gave her brother a playful smirk; she had been enjoying Pansy's shock too much.

"Ah but I only speak the truth my dear brother." Rosalie raised an inquiring eyebrow at Severus; she had never seen him leave the Head Table during the feast before. Her eyes glanced at Malfoy, whose amused expression surprised her; she had thought that Malfoy had fancied Pansy. Perhaps _not_ though.

"I would shut it, Prince." Pansy's voice finally barked out, harsh and quite high. "Not every one in Slytherin is so forgiving of your dear father's betrayal. Wouldn't want to end up like him, would you?"

"Are you threatening me, Parkinson?" Rosalie eyes narrowed at the mention of Regulas, her nostrils easily flaring out in anger. Pansy just sent her a patronizing smirk. "Trust me Parkinson that wouldn't be a wise thing to do. My father was a more respectable man than your entire family."

"Ha, your father was nothing more than a rat!" Pansy's face grew red with anger and Rosalie could easily hear her heart begin to beat faster.

"Don't you _ever_ speak of my father again!" Rosalie hissed, her teeth bared angrily and her hair flowing around her head lightly. She stood up, gripping the table roughly to calm herself. Pansy gasped, surely at her bared fangs which Rosalie quickly covered but that didn't help the crackling magic in the air.

"Let everyone hear this." Pansy proclaimed as she stood as well, her eyes though didn't quite meet the furious gaze of Rosalie. "Regulas Black was no better than his blood traitor of a brother, Sirius Black! They deserved to be _murdered_!"

"_Stupefy_!" Rosalie's fury wasn't hidden as her hand slashed down angrily towards Pansy, who immediately was struck with the offending red light and dropped roughly to the ground. No one bothered to help her. Rosalie was breathing heavily, her composure long gone and her Potter temper fully flared.

"Rosalie." Severus's voice flowed softly into her ears, Rosalie calmed slightly as the reassuring squeeze of her shoulder was administered. "Come, to my quarters." Rosalie opened her eyes, the irises ablaze with fire and landing on Draco Malfoy, who was looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and awe.

"Let's go then." Rosalie huffed out, yet it wasn't quite filled with as much anger as before. In pure Prince Fashion, the two turned on their heels and with robes billowing out around them, the quickly exited the Great Hall.

"How dare that pathetic little wrench." Pansy muttered out of nowhere, someone had revived her. Her beady eyes were focused on the back of Rosalie until the girl was clearly out of sight. Pansy's dark eyes glanced around until landing on the steel gray eyes of her fancy. "Calling me an insult to the pureblood name, look at her family."

"Exactly Pansy, _look_ at her family." Draco entered the conversation, his voice soft yet hard. All of Slytherin instantly tuned in and focused their eyes on the Slytherin Prince. "She is of Noble Blood on both sides. Her mother is of family 008 and her father, traitor or _not_, is of family 004." Draco's jaw clenched lightly at the anger and jealousy that crossed Pansy's face. "Whether you like her or _not_, she is of purer blood than yourself, which means you have to show her respect. No questions asked."

"Draco." Pansy said desperately for some support, her eyes darting over the faces of her peers. They all looked impassive but with the slightest hint of acceptance of what Draco was saying. Pansy's face took on a look of defeat reluctantly. "Fine, I will show her the respect she _deserves_."

"Good." Was all Draco said before standing up and addressing the rest of Slytherin. "See to it, that you _all_, do too." Draco gave the group a stern look, his eyebrow rising in a challenging way towards the purebloods. Nobody argued the silent demand, they all just nodded respectfully. "I trust that you will show the first-years to the dormitory. Good night."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Rosalie, you must be more careful!" Severus's raised voice knocked her out of her silent thoughts. "I doubt anybody else noticed but your luck will only get you so far."

"Severus, that girl infuriates me like no other." Rosalie spit back at her brother, as he shut the door to his private quarters. "Honestly, what _purpose_ does she have in life?"

"Rosalie, calm yourself." Severus sneered at her. "You're not listening to me, you _must_ be more careful."

"I'm perfectly careful, nobody will suspect anything if I'm rude to Parkinson." Rosalie's confused eyes met her brothers black. "Nobody _likes_ her anyways."

"That is not the point Rosalie." Severus sighed exasperatedly as he took a seat on the black couch. "You're teeth were bared for the world to see."

"Oh well, I don't think they were particularly focused on the points of my teeth, Severus." Rosalie smirked lightly, her tongue caressing the sharp points lovingly. "Pansy might have noticed but her shocked expression could have been from the magical energy in the air. I would have gasped too if I wasn't busy trying to _not_ ring her neck."

"Rosalie could you be serious for a moment please." Severus all but begged her. "We don't need this added attention right now, we need to focus."

"We?" Rosalie held back a smile at the mention of partnership.

"Well yes, we _are_ in this together now." Severus gave her an unidentifiable look. "You're going to need me."

"Ah Severus just admit that I'm not what you expected." Rosalie's smug smile made the man sneer amusedly. "Come on Severus, admit it."

"I will admit, your company has been less horrible than I previously imagined." Severus said contemplatively. "However, you are still a horrendously annoying spoiled brat."

"Ah, my dear brother you were _almost_ sweet." Rosalie laughed, though she felt warm with happiness. "I am rather talented aren't I?"

"You represent the Prince family well." Severus muttered, his eyes holding some emotion that she could almost assume was pride. Rosalie gave him another unexpected smile; Severus was a very astounding man. Before she could respond however, a strong yet hesitant knock came to the door. Severus got up swiftly and opened it.

"Severus." The smooth voice easily indentified the speaker as Draco Malfoy. "Is Rosalie here?"

"Yes, come in Draco." Severus stepped aside, to allow the boy entrance into his office. "Excuse me for a moment; I need to grab something from my store room." Rosalie didn't hide the glare she sent towards the man, who expertly ignored it and shut the door silently on his way out.

"May I take a seat?" Malfoy gestured to the spot next to her on the couch; she just gave him an impassive glance and shrugged in a very un-pureblooded way. "Let me apologize first on Pansy's behalf, she was out of line."

"Don't bother Malfoy, I've handled worse bigots." Rosalie stopped him before he could even finish. And she had handled worse, him for one! "What is it that you have truly come here for?"

"Nothing gets pass you does it Miss Prince?" Malfoy smirked knowingly and raised an amused eyebrow. "In fact, my intentions were to apologize I assure you but not for the despicable actions of Pansy but rather of my own."

"I don't want to hear-"

"Well then _don't_ listen but I need to express my regret." Malfoy interrupted her smoothly; she sighed but gestured for him to continue. "I was surprised by Severus's announcement I will admit and I shouldn't have ran away."

"I didn't care that you ran away, it was the disgust on your face that hurt." Rosalie said honestly, not even bothering to give him the courtesy of looking at him. No, instead her eyes were glued to the floor defiantly. "Yes, vampire blood runs through my veins but that doesn't make me a vampire and it certainly doesn't make me ghastly."

"Yes and I realize that but that wasn't the reason I was disgusted." Malfoy wrinkled eyebrows made her frown. Then what other possible reason could be for his disgust? "I was disgusted for the way Severus told me."

"What?" Rosalie asked confusedly. He was disgusted at Severus, what the hell was that? She had been sure that he had been disgusted at her, at her blood.

"When he sliced your skin so easily almost without thought, it staggered me." Malfoy tried to explain, his eyes becoming dazed as he obviously relived the memory. "I'm not much for blood either."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rosalie's voice hit a high note. "So let me get this right." Malfoy's eyes glanced up to hers for the first time since their conversation started. "You were disgusted at, at Severus because he cut me?"

"Well he's your brother and I've never had a sister but I don't think I could've _ever_ hurt her." Malfoy explained softly. "I mean, like you said he could have just opened your mouth."

"Well yeah." Rosalie muttered; her thoughts confused and going haywire. "But Severus knew that it would heal right away and it didn't hurt, well not really."

"I guess." Malfoy gave her a doubtful look and Rosalie couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of the misunderstanding. "So do you, you know _forgive_ me?"

"Well, yeah sure." Rosalie muttered awkwardly. She never thought in a million years that Draco Malfoy would ask her such a question. More astonishingly, she never thought she would accept it.

"So, friends?" Malfoy offered his hand to her once more; Rosalie met his eyes with a small amount of confusion still. Hesitating only slightly this time, she grasped it firmly and watched as the boy once again brought it to his warm lips. She managed to only blush lightly this time, her self-control much better, before he let go with a tiny smirk placed on his aristocratic face.

"Friends." Rosalie agreed perplexedly. Were her and Malfoy truly friends then? Did she trust Draco Malfoy? Well no, of _course_ not. But she did believe that there was definitely more to him than first met her eyes many years ago.

"Is everything alright?" The door opened and Severus walked in, Rosalie was sure that he had indeed been listening to their entire conversation.

"Yes, quite alright." Rosalie answered the man, an amused eyebrow raised towards him. He avoided her accusing eyes and instead focused on Malfoy, who nodded softly.

"Its getting late, you two should be off to bed already." Severus's stern expression left no room for argument. "I will see you two in the morning, I trust Draco that you will show my sister the Slytherin dormitories?"

"Of course Severus, we'll head there right away." Malfoy agreed reassuringly, going to the door and holding it open for Rosalie.

"Severus." Rosalie nodded curtly at her brother, who nodded back. As she passed him swiftly, she felt him tuck something in her robes pocket but didn't stop to glance back at him. She heard the door shut and she unconsciously waited for Malfoy to join her.

"Can I ask you something?" Malfoy questioned her softly, as he led her through the dungeons.

"Why not." Rosalie muttered, her mind off somewhere else thinking of what Severus had slipped into her pocket.

"Do vampires have wandless magical abilities?" Malfoy asked her in a whisper, his eyes glancing around to make sure nobody was about to eavesdrop. Rosalie's icy eyes looked up at the blonde-haired boy shockingly, why would he ask a question like that?

"No I don't believe so." Rosalie answered truthfully, she had certainly never read of them having such that she could remember. "Why do you ask?"

"Well earlier in the Great Hall, when you stupefied Pansy, you didn't have your wand." Malfoy said logically as he stopped outside the common room entrance.

"What?" Rosalie breathed out astoundingly. She thought back to the moment and Malfoy was right, she _hadn't_ used a wand! She hadn't even noticed, it just felt right so she hadn't questioned it. "You're right. "

"It's probably just the adrenaline rush; wizards and witches are all capable of limited amounts of wandless magic but I just thought to mention it."

"Do you think that anybody else noticed?" Rosalie asked quickly, Malfoy shook his head no.

"I think everyone else was too occupied on Pansy's incredulous expression." Malfoy chuckled softly. "Power is love." Rosalie gave him a confused look but recognition hit her face as the common room door creaked open. Everyone looked up as the door opened and Rosalie instantly felt like her entire being was now under intense scrutiny. "Its late, everyone should head to bed."

Rosalie was amazed when everyone got up almost immediately and started to file out to their own respective dorms. Even the Seventh-Years seemed to listen to him despite their seniority; there was an air of respect that everyone was seemingly giving to Malfoy. It baffled her to no end.

"The sixth year girl's dormitory is right over here." Malfoy gestured for her to follow him as he led her down the right hallway. It was wide and there was seven doors, three on each side and the seventh directly at the end. He waved his hand towards the right one importantly before meeting her eyes once again. "Breakfast is at 7 and classes begin at 8 sharp, don't be late."

"Um Malfoy?" Rosalie blurted out as the boy began to walk away; he turned back to her with a questioning look. "Thanks, for you know _helping_ me out." The words came out easier than she thought they would but she still stumbled over them slightly.

"You're welcome Miss Prince." Malfoy seemed surprised by her statement of gratitude but nonetheless he hid it well.

"Oh and Malfoy?" Rosalie once again blurted out before she could stop herself. The boy easily turned back around, this time his expression much more amused.

"Yes Miss Prince?" The Slytherin Prince inquired, his lip twitching back a smile. Rosalie took a deep breath before answering, her voice shaky yet decided.

"My name is Rosalie." The black-haired girl said, her eyes locking with her old enemy's. "Call me _Rosalie_, would you?"

"Yes, _Rosalie_ then." Malfoy nodded as the name came off his mouth elegantly. Rosalie cleared her throat and reached for the door knob. "Rosalie?"

"Hmm?" Rosalie grabbed the door knob, preparing to turn it. Her eyes met his once more.

"_My_ name is Draco." He said, the humor easily detectable in his voice. "Not _Malfoy_, just Draco."

"I'll remember that, Draco." Rosalie spoke slowly and softly, the boy's name flowing off her tongue serenely as if it had always been in her mouth. She watched amazed as the left side of his mouth curled up lightly, not quite a smile but close before he quickly left. Rosalie stared down the empty hallway a moment longer before sighing and entering her new dormitory.

"Ah, Prince." Pansy's abnormally annoying voice reached her sensitive ears before she even was able to shut the door. "Since we have to live together, perhaps a truce?"

"Whatever Pansy." Rosalie didn't feel like fighting with the girl right now, she was exhausted and quite ready to fall asleep. The only empty bed was in the middle of the five beds and sadly to the left of Pansy's own.

"Good then with _that_ settled." Pansy quickly stood up and went to meet Rosalie in the middle of the room, her face twisted in challenge. "Stay away from Draco, he's _mine_."

"Really, how you figure that Parkinson." Rosalie didn't even bother to show her the respect by standing. Instead, she went and took a seat on her bed and began to ready herself for sleep.

"We're betrothed." Pansy smirked superiorly at Rosalie, who as a sign of total disrespect turned her back on Pansy. In pureblood customs, by turning your back towards a person it displayed that either they could be trusted or that you believed they were of no real threat to you. Rosalie smiled slightly as Pansy gasped once again. "Did you hear me Prince? Draco is to wed me! So stay away from him!"

"I wouldn't worry so much about me keeping my distance Parkinson." Rosalie's voice was steady and calm unlike Pansy's. "But rather your precious betrothed keeping his distance from me."

"Why you little whore!" Parkinson screeched, Rosalie rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing outright in the girl's face.

"Good night Pansy." Rosalie smiled mockingly at the angered girl and shut her hangings. Rosalie took out her wand and said a quick silencing charm around her bed before lying back and sighing loudly.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Prince?" The ruggedly elegant voice entered her thoughts; she turned her head and nodded at Zabini in greeting. "Long night?"

"Yeah you could say that." Rosalie agreed as the dark boy settled into step with her. There hadn't been a sign of anyone else in the common room, it was late and almost time for classes to start. She was running late on her first day already. "How about you?"

"I'm always a late sleeper." Blaise told her easily as they entered the Great Hall. The last bit of stragglers were making their way out. "We better hurry if were going to make it on time."

"Yeah, just let me grab some toast." Rosalie hurried over to the Slytherin table, stopping herself quickly when she turned towards the Gryffindor table, and grabbed a few pieces of toast. She took a quick drink of pumpkin juice, ignoring the whispering of Severus in her head to sip, and went to rejoin Blaise who was talking to Professor McGonagall lightly.

"Here, it's your timetable." Blaise handed her parchment, which she quickly glanced over.

Severus had signed her up for a full schedule. She had N.E.W.T. Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Today however, she only had the first four classes, two before and two after lunch. She went to stick the parchment in her pocket, when she felt another intruding piece of parchment already there.

"What the?" Rosalie set her timetable down in her pocket and grabbed the other one. Then realization hit her, it was from Severus! Quickly she whipped the parchment out, and took in his familiar writing with an excited smile. He had set up a schedule at night for her extra studies! Mondays would be Theory on Animagi, Tuesdays was Occulmency, Wednesdays was Dueling, Thursdays was Legilmency, Fridays was Potions, Saturdays was Dark Arts Theory, Sundays was Darks Arts Practical and then every alternate Tuesday and Thursday was Apparation! "Ah!"

"What, what's that?" Blaise asked curiously. Rosalie smiled brilliantly at him, not able to contain her excitement. "A love note or what?"

"What! No of course not." Rosalie sobered up quickly and sent him a patronizing glare. "It's just a letter from my father."

"He's dead though." Blaise said slowly, his eyes confused. Rosalie gave him a dubious look, she wasn't daft!

"I'm well aware of my father's death Blaise." Rosalie noticed that they were headed for the Potions room, she would be happy to see Severus. That sounded completely ironic considering just a few months ago, she dreaded Potions lessons. "I just received it with my acceptance of the Black inheritance."

"Oh I see." Blaise nodded, glancing at the parchment as she tucked it safely away in her pocket. "We made it just in time."

"Ah Mister Zabini and Miss Prince I presume?" An unfamiliar voice greeted them as they entered the room. "Come on in, I was just about to begin."

"Who is he?" Rosalie whispered to Blaise, who just shrugged and took the empty seat next to Draco. She glanced around, the Slytherins were all seated together at a table that only sat four, as were the Ravenclaws and then there was Hermione, Ron and Ernie. She hesitated, before taking the last empty seat at their table, ignoring the suspicious look that Ron sent her and instead gave a small smile to Hermione.

"Good question Miss Prince." The overweight man answered, he had obviously heard her hushed question. "I'm Horace Slughorn, your new professor of Potions."

"Where's Professor Snape?" Hermione asked inquisitively when she was called on, putting her hand down as she did so.

"He will now be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Slughorn explained simply. Why didn't Severus mention this to her before. "It was all last minute of course." Ah, that was why. "Now how about we go ahead and start?"

"Sir, what are all these Potions for?" Hermione asked lightly, gesturing to the four bubbling cauldrons around the room.

"Ah yes! Well, let's identify them first shall we!" Slughorn gestured to the first cauldron. "Any idea what this one is?" Slughorn asked, Rosalie peered into the odorless and colorless concoction; it had been one of Severus's first potions he had taught her. He wanted her to know if someone ever offered it to her, to steer clear of them. "Perhaps Miss Prince?" Slughorn had ignored Hermione's waving hand.

"Veritaserum, a strong truth potion." Rosalie didn't hesitate to inform the man, there had been no question in her mind.

"Yes! Very well, so much like Severus you are!" Slughorn beamed, Rosalie couldn't hide her smirk at being compared to her brother, yet she wasn't _nearly_ as competent as he was. "How about this one? Anybody?"

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir." Hermione answered confidently, Rosalie nodded appreciatively at the girl. Of course Hermione had known that one; she had only brewed it entirely and successfully in their second year.

"Good, very good!" Slughorn praised a giddy looking Hermione. Rosalie watched as Slughorn gestured to the next cauldron, she wasn't exactly sure of this one but she took a big whiff and recognized it as well. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Amortentia, the most powerful love Potion in existence." Draco explained expertly, which surprised Rosalie. He knew about love Potions? Well, it wasn't _that_ crazy sounding, Draco Malfoy was very adept at Potions so it was only _normal_ for him to have come across them a few times, wasn't it?

"Excellent Mr. Malfoy! Excellent!" Slughorn said before moving to the next one but Rosalie was no longer paying attention to the man. Her nostrils were flared out at the enticing smell that was emitting from the cauldron, it smelled of sweet apples and warm vanilla with the underlying scent of fresh blood. It smelled heavenly.

She was focused on the smell as Slughorn kept talking and asking more questions. The smell of the blood was suddenly getting stronger and stronger in her nostrils; she felt the inhuman tug at her heart. The vampire that lied within her struggled against her bonds, it suddenly was filled with strength and it was incredulously thirsty. She closed her eyes as she struggled to control the beast but when she breathed she could smell it through her nose and practically taste the sweetness in her mouth.

"Rosalie are you okay?" Hermione broke her out of her trance, her eyes shooting open. However, at that exact moment Ron cursed as the knife he was using to cut up some roots, sliced his finger lightly. The smell of the blood reached her nose before she could properly stop her breathing. The beast inside her grew larger and she felt her lip twitch as her fangs begged to be used. "Rosalie!"

"I…" Rosalie stumbled out; she didn't know what was going on. She had never had these urges before; never had she reacted to blood so violently. She didn't have the thirst! What was going on! "I need to see Severus."

"Rosalie?" Draco's smooth voice entered her foggy mind. Her eyes shot open again, as her thirst broke; her eyes were now a solid black in hunger. The contacts long dissolved from the venom that ran through her body. "Professor, I'm taking Rosalie to the hospital wing. She's not feeling very well!"

Rosalie clenched her teeth as hard as she could in attempt to stop herself from revealing her fangs. Draco grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder quickly, and rushed to remove her from the room. Rosalie kept her eyes shut and her breathing shallow, she could still smell the spilt blood back in the Potions room.

"Severus!" Draco crashed through the door in a hurry, Rosalie hissed lightly at the beast that almost angrily seemed to be clawing at her heart. Severus didn't have a class this period, thank Merlin!

"What happened!" Severus rushed over and took the small petite girl from Draco's arms. Severus rushed into his new quarters and lied his sister down on the black couch; Rosalie seemed to be in immense pain.

"We were in class with Slughorn, who was just showing us some potions. I just happened to glance over at Rosalie; she had her eyes closed and almost seem to be in a daze." Draco started. "I just thought it was because she was smelling her Amortentia but then I heard Granger's voice and then Weasley cut his finger. Suddenly, her eyes were open and black as night, she was staring directly at Weasley's finger, I thought she was going to attack him so I threw her over my shoulder and got her out of there!"

"Bloody hell, this shouldn't be happening!" Severus yelled exasperated. "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes came out of Severus's wand and tied Rosalie's hands down to the couch; she had begun to claw at her chest ruthlessly. "She's been around blood plenty of times; she's never had this reaction. Something is wrong."

"What do you mean, she's a vampire!" Draco shouted back confusedly, Rosalie was struggling against the ropes and they begin to spit into smaller pieces, soon they were holding on by just tendrils. "Bloody hell, she's strong!"

"This shouldn't be happening." Severus muttered again, more to himself then to Draco as he refastened the ropes on Rosalie. "Her vampire blood isn't dominant; it shouldn't be out of control like this."

"I thought you said that her vampire blood was dominant?" Draco asked confusedly, Severus began to pace the room.

"Well it is but it isn't." Severus tried to explain to his Godson. "It's dominant in the sense that she retains characteristics of vampires but they are subdued by her other blood, thus they are submissive."

"I'm not sure I understand but you can explain it to me later." Draco said, his eyes returning to the withering form of Rosalie. Severus sent him a grateful look, now wasn't the time for answers. "What do we do to help her?"

"I don't know." Severus said honestly, taking a seat in his lounge chair, conjuring another one for Draco. "I guess we wait for her to calm down." As he said this, he had to once again re-strengthen the ropes.

Rosalie could feel her body fighting against the vampire within her, trying to subdue her once more but it was hard, she had never fought her own instincts. She wasn't quite sure what to do; the vampire smelled the body heat in the room and the sweet pulsating blood in the veins of Severus and Draco. However, the elf in her was trying to push the vampire down by spreading its own warmth through her body and it was working, slowly though. It was almost like they were two energies, a ball of blinding white and a ball of fierce black. However, around them was what she assumed was her wizarding blood, it was a magnificent purple mixed with brilliant yellow, it pulsated weakly though, almost as if it was breaking or not sure what to do.

"Rosalie?" Severus voice interrupted her view on her magic but she didn't mind, it was beginning to get ugly in there. Her eyes sprang open, still dark with hunger but light specks of emerald were beginning to shine, though very weakly. "Are you under control?"

"Yes, I think so." Rosalie could still feel the burning hunger in her throat and the last futile attempts of clawing at her heart. Her voice was scratchy in thirst and her head lightly foggy but she felt much more in control. The body heat in the room was no longer suffocating and her breathing wasn't suicidal. "What happened?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question." Severus spoke with a sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"I don't really know. I was fine and then all of a sudden an insane hunger rose up in me." Rosalie looked down at the ropes that secured her to the couch and gave a pointed look to Severus, who released their hold on her. "It was like a beast was clawing at my heart and then it was suffocating me. I needed the blood and the vampire in me was stronger than ever." Rosalie tried to explain, she didn't want to discuss her magical energies in front of Draco though, and she didn't need his suspicion right now.

"Sounds like the accounts I've read on full-blown vampires." Severus nodded, his head trying to process all the information and think of the books he had read about before. "_However_, this still shouldn't have happened. Your vampire blood should be kept at bay by your other blood, this shouldn't have been possible. Something must have happened."

"I was just sitting there Severus, I was smelling the Amortentia." Rosalie admitted blushing lightly. "It was heavenly, only slightly of blood though. Could that be a reason why I reacted so violently?"

"No I don't believe so Rosalie." Severus shot the idea down. "It's only reasonable for your Amortentia to smell slightly of blood, its part of who you are and it shouldn't have triggered you. It is quite possible that it put you in a daze though but not because its blood but rather that it is Amortentia."

"Draco?" Rosalie asked confusedly. "Why are you here?" She just noticed the quiet and contemplative man in the corner, her cheeks blushing at her situation.

"I took you to Severus before anything else could happen." Draco explained standing up suddenly. "I better get back though, before Potions is over. I don't want Slughorn getting suspicious or anything."

"Oh, well thanks for bringing me to Severus." Rosalie gave him her first ever grateful smile. If Draco hadn't gotten her out when he did, there would probably be a lot bigger mess to cover. However, this whole being in debt to Draco wasn't exactly on her list of things to do, she needed to start being more careful about getting herself into sticky situations around him.

"It was my pleasure." Draco's smooth voice reassured her, his lip twitching back at her in his half-smile sort of way before making his exit silently.

"So tell me the whole story now." Severus instantly said the minute Draco's soft footsteps could no longer be heard.

"Severus my magic was out of control!" Rosalie blurted out, sitting up and ignoring the dizzy spell that hit her. "My elfish magic was trying to put the vampire magic back in submissive position but it was hard. The vampire was thirsty and so strong all of a sudden, so my elfish blood just began to warm up my body like normal blood would, which subdued her slowly and then they were balanced again. But then there was my wizarding magic, or what I think was my wizarding magic. _Anyways_, it was surrounding the black and white energy but it was weak."

"Wait, it was _surrounding_ your vampire and elf magic?" Severus asked in contemplation. "Your wizarding magic shouldn't even be visible, I mean its there but it should be within the energies of your more ethereal beings. That's the problem, something isn't right with your magic and it is causing your more pure magic to act out. It shouldn't be a problem with your Elf, for they can do no harm or evil. But with your vampire, you might end up doing something of which you'll regret."

"Well, what do we do Severus?" Rosalie asked hurriedly, the last thing that she wanted was to hurt anybody unintentionally. "I could have killed Ron today."

"Your lessons for Animagi, Occulmency, Legilmency and Apparation are going to have a lot of meditation in it. You need to become more attuned to your magic after all and that will hopefully help put your magic back in place." Severus nodded to himself, as he got up and began to pace once more. "But until then, you'll have to be more careful around blood and other people. If you feel like the vampire is gaining more strength, come to me immediately."

"But, Severus, why is out of place in the first place?" Rosalie asked nervously. She didn't feel any different and definitely not out of control, not anymore at least. "Oh! Do you think that it could be because of last night!" Rosalie suddenly remembered her small bout of wandless magic. Severus gave her a confused look, so she elaborated. "I stupefied Pansy wandlessly."

"What?" Severus looked at her surprisingly; his eyes going glossy for a moment as he easily conjured up the memory in his mind. "I hadn't even noticed that Rosalie but no, _no_ that can't be the cause of this. There has to be a much larger reason for this mess."

"Severus do you know much about wandless magic?" Rosalie asked the pacing man quietly trying to catch his gaze.

"No not much, there isn't really much documentation on it." Severus stopped pacing and met her gaze. "All wizards are capable of a limited amount of course but most never reach that level do to the dependency on their wands which have been around practically since the beginning of time. Wands were made to help focus better on another magical object such as a unicorn hair or phoenix feather. Wizards don't have to be so attune with their magic when using a wand and advances with them have made it so almost no concentration is needed at all. Wandless magic is much more powerful than when using a wand. Wands take up some of the power, like a filter almost but without that filter its just pure magic. However, without the discipline and pure power actually available for a wizard or witch to actually use, it has become a rarity for such a power to even manifest itself."

"What about when children are younger and they accidentally perform magic?" Rosalie asked mesmerizingly, this subject fascinated her completely.

"Its ancestral instinct and usually that accidental wandless magic is performed under great emotion or stress. Children's magic is still festering and growing when they're younger and thus accidents are able to occur more abruptly then in adults." Severus suddenly got a face of realization on. "The wandless magic you performed was most likely do to the anger caused by Miss Parkinson and even more likely by the underlying problem within your own magic as of now."

"Yes, perhaps." Rosalie muttered unconvinced. "Or perhaps _not_ Severus. I want to learn wandless magic."

"I can't _teach_ you wandless magic Rosalie." Severus told her honestly. "I myself have only ever been able to do the simplest of spells with it, an _accio_ or _prior_ _incantantem_ on occasion."

"Teach me the theory and I will teach myself everything else." Rosalie pleaded with the man.

"It all resorts to the same thing Rosalie!" Severus sighed loudly. "You have to be attuned to your magic, you have to meditate. And then once you complete that, it's only a miniscule chance that you will even be able to _cast_ wandless magic. You need the power too."

"I have the power." Rosalie whispered more to herself. This was what she needed, wandless magic. Voldemort wouldn't see it coming and it would give her an advantage that nobody else could obtain. She was sure that Voldemort himself held some wandless magic abilities and she definitely didn't want him to have an upper hand on her. "I _have_ the power."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

AN: AH IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS, IM NOT EVEN GOING TO BOTHER WITH EXCUSES BUT HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! IT'S THE LONGEST ONE YET! IM SO HAPPY WITH THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I RECEIVED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, IT WAS AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, THEY ARE MORE THAN APPRECIATED! TILL NEXT TIME! PLEASE IF YOU READ, REVIEW!

ROSALIE PRINCE


	9. The Elf Inside Me

**The Light of Your Darkness**

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize isn't mine; it belongs to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling.

_Chapter 8: The Elf Inside Me_

"I ask for your full attention." Severus began the class, his eyes grazing the students in his N.E.W.T. sixth year class. His eyes lingered slightly on Rosalie, who raised her eyebrows up at him amusedly. "So put your books away, I've not asked you to get them out yet."

Rosalie took a look around the class room; most of the DA had got an excellent grade on their O.W.L. and had decided to continue on in the course. However, Rosalie was sure that they hadn't been exactly prepared for her brother to be teaching the class. Most were Gryffindors, a handful of Slytherins and Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs.

"To defend oneself against the Dark Arts is an art in itself." Snape began earnestly. "The Dark Arts are ever-changing and have existed for as long as magic has been around. They are dangerous and more clever and fierce than any other magic. To fight against them, requires skill and finesse that I'm sure none you quite possess at the moment."

Rosalie gave her brother an unidentifiable look. He always spoke of the Dark Arts as if they were the most powerful magic of all. However, she had once spoken to him on the subject and Severus feared this magic above all as well. He said that it had a way of taking over the soul and ensnaring the senses of the body to bow before its power. It wasn't meant to be used in large doses, but rather defended against in colossal quantities.

"Your defenses have to be impenetrable and complex to counteract the magic you seek to undo." Snape gestured to the pictures around the room, which were busy casting a gloomy look across the room. "Dark curses are used to torture the enemy as such can be seen with the Cruciatus Curse or the Dementor's Kiss. Curses are put upon certain things not only to cause that thing harm but others as well such as the Inferius."

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" Parvarti Patil asked, her voice high in emotion. "Is he really using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used them in the past and we cannot rule out the fact that he will use them again." Severus answered honestly as he began pacing the room, his black robes billowing out around his lithe form. "Today, we will begin to learn to use nonverbal spells, this is an advantage why?"

"It will give you a miniscule advantage over the enemy due to the fact that they aren't sure what you are casting." Rosalie easily answered, this was her reasoning after all for wandless magic and much easier wordless magic.

"Correct Miss Prince, ten points to Slytherin." Severus gave her an appreciative nod, Rosalie knew that he hadn't wanted to call on Hermione, who had previously been waving her hand manically. "Nonverbal magic takes an extraordinary amount of concentration and mind power which some of you I am sure are severely lacking in." Severus's black eyes came to rest on Ron's, who was glaring, challengingly. "Now you will divide into pairs. You will be practicing jinxing one another and the opposite will attempt to defend oneself, all in complete silence. Go."

"Come on Draco." Pansy quickly claimed the Slytherin as her partner, grabbing him by the arm and giving him the ugliest puppy dug look Rosalie had ever encountered. Rosalie tried to hold back her laughter at the dismay on Draco's face, which he caught and sent her a glare.

"Blaise?" Rosalie asked the Italian boy, who nodded his head and got up from his seat. "You jinx me."

A lot of cheating was going on and while she was sure that Severus noticed it, he didn't say anything. Rosalie however, refused to cheat and even after she was hit several times with a jellylegs jinx, she kept trying. Finally, she reached a small amount of success and was able to repel the jinx with a weak _protogo_. Severus took notice and rewarded her with twenty points but conveniently failed to notice when Hermione managed to do the same thing. After that, Blaise switched her and she began to try to cast the jinx silently, it was much harder for her and just as she was about to succeed she heard Severus begin to get angry with Ron.

"You're pathetic Weasley." Severus was obviously annoyed at the lack of concentration that Ron was displaying. "Here, I will show you how it's done."

Severus moved so fast, Rosalie didn't even have time to think about what she was doing. Her instincts came over her quickly, she needed to protect Ron. Silently her mind reacted and thought up the shield charm and launched it at Ron. The emotion behind the charm was so strong that shield came out practically solid white and Snape was thrown into a desk as his own jinx rebounded off the indestructible shield.

"Severus." Rosalie hurried over to her brother, whose head had hit the desk hard. All the students were sniggering, save for Draco who came to try to help as well. Severus easily righted himself, his face in his own permanent scowl.

"Who cast that charm?" Severus demanded angrily, his eyes falling on Hermione. "Granger, detention."

"But it wasn't me Professor." Hermione denied it easily, her chocolate brown eyes flickering over to Rosalie's guilty blue ones.

"Severus I don't know what happened." Rosalie admitted to her brother, going to stand in front of him. She was a head shorter than him but their eyes connected instantly. The fury in his eyes was easily detectable but to Rosalie the only emotion that she could see was the betrayal. "Severus, I-"

"Class dismissed." Severus said shortly, the two of them in a mental battle of their own. All the students stared as they packed up and slowly left the classroom, had a Slytherin just defended a Gryffindor? The sister of Snape nonetheless! Draco was the last to leave the classroom, being practically dragged out by Pansy who was sending looks of pure jealously out at Rosalie every moment she could.

"Severus." Rosalie repeated but at that moment, Rosalie felt the familiar penetration of her mind. She watched mentally, her eyes shut tightly, as Severus brought up the memory of just a mere few minutes ago. Rosalie watched as her brother was about to jinx Ron, Rosalie's face seem to shift suddenly, her eyes turning their brilliant shade of green, despite the contacts in her eyes, and the complete concentration etching into her angular face. This wasn't her memory. "Severus who-"

Suddenly, her memory hit her. The feeling of ancient instinct to protect all people against each-other rose up in her chest. A calm, warm feeling filled her body as if everything worked in complete harmony and the world was in indescribable peace. The memory ended as the charm shot out of Rosalie's wand and protected Ron easily. Rosalie's eyes fluttered open, the ice blue shining brightly out and met with the obsidian eyes of her brother.

"The elf." Severus said, beginning to pace once again. He always seemed to pace when he was thinking or anxious. "Elves are very protective creatures and feel the need to protect all beings. It is in their instinct."

"Couldn't have just been habit?" Rosalie suggested, Severus sent her a confused look. "Like habit of protecting Ron, he is my best friend after all or was anyways."

"No, I don't think so." Severus muttered shaking his head. "That was probably the catalyst in the situation though."

"Well, it could've been worse." Rosalie offered as compensation. "At least we didn't have a vampire attack right?"

"Your magic is out of control Rosalie." Severus said seriously, stopping his pace. "That's two instinctual attacks in one day."

"I'm sorry I can't control it." Rosalie apologized sincerely. "I only feel it at the last moment."

"That's the thing though, Rosalie." Severus came to stand next to her. "You're not suppose to control it. Those are your natural instincts but the fact is, you shouldn't be _having_ them. The vampire and elf instincts should be canceling one another out but your wizarding magic is causing an in-balance in your being."

"Ergh!" Rosalie hissed out angrily. "We have to start this meditation, inner core and becoming attune with my magic thing _now_ Severus."

"Yes, yes I know." Severus agreed.

* * *

"Animagi is an obscure magical art. Not many are capable of achieving a solid form and even more so, having the ability and power to stay in that form for a decent amount of time." Severus told her, he was reading through some other unnecessary book that had nothing at all to do with Animagi. "Theory states that to be able to achieve your known form that you have to be attuned enough into your magic, that you can see the animal within your magic."

"The animal within my magic." Rosalie repeated, her hand going to her chest subconsciously. "Where would it lie?"

"I've never had the pleasure of attaining an animal form but according to theory you should be able to feel the wild energy and instincts of the animal within your magic. Flashes perhaps of the face." Severus was distracted, his nose was practically buried in the tome he was reading.

"Why don't you do it to?" Rosalie asked confusedly. She was anxious to know her form already but she knew it would be many months still until she figured it out.

"Do what?" Severus asked, his long thin fingers following the words down the page before snapping loudly. Her brother got up and started to pace again, his greasy hair hanging in his face as his thoughts spun in every direction.

"Become an Animagus with me?" Rosalie asked earnestly. She felt alone with having to do all this new magic by herself, it was a lot of pressure. Maybe if Severus was to struggle with her, than she wouldn't feel so cornered.

"I've tried before." Severus told her, stopping to meet her eyes, the unidentifiable look back in his own. "I wasn't able to find my animal form."

"Try with me again!" Rosalie all but pleaded with him. She held back a smile, the thought of her asking Severus for anything just a mere few months ago, would have _repulsed_ her. But now, she felt comfortable around him as Rosalie and he hadn't given her any reason to distrust him. He held all of her secrets of being a girl, an elf-vampire and still the secret of being the savior of the wizarding world. "Please Severus."

"I'll think about it." Severus said distractedly, his hand running through his own hair in a very Harry-like gesture. He seemed to notice this and glared defiantly at his hand and then at Rosalie's smirking face. "Come on, we're going to start meditation."

"Oh." Rosalie muttered. She wasn't at all excited about meditation, it seemed hard and extremely boring. "What do I do?"

"Sit down in a comfortable position." Severus told her, coming over and taking a seat on the floor with his legs crossed. Rosalie followed her brother's instruction and took a seat across from him. "Now close your eyes and clear your mind."

"How do I do that?" Rosalie asked closing her eyes. Immediately, many thoughts started surfacing in her mind and memories of earlier in the day started replaying.

"Just relax your entire body." Severus's voice was already calm and soft. "Breathe deeply and let it out slowly. Concentrate on the rate of your breaths."

"Ergh, I can't do it." Rosalie growled out frustrated, her fangs bore in irritation.

"It's going to take time Rosalie, just relax your body." Severus told her, his own body obviously in an immense state of relaxation. "Give it five minutes."

Rosalie sighed loudly and began to concentrate on her breathing. The rhythmical pace of it, breathing in deeply and letting it out gently. She began to feel the muscles in her arms and legs loosen and relax but despite this, her mind wouldn't empty. It was whirling around in thoughts, they come much easier when she was relaxed. Her mind wanted to work as her body rested, almost like when her body worked her mind couldn't think. But, Rosalie waited patiently, trying to push the thoughts and memories away. She concentrated on her breathing and soon her head was clear, she felt more relaxed then she could ever remember. Then suddenly as she was about to tell Severus, an image of a blonde-haired boy entered her mind. Almost at an instant, her mind went crazy in thoughts and memories of the past.

"Bloody hell." Rosalie opened her eyes, exhausted all of a sudden. Severus was no longer across from her, instead he was back up at the desk with his book. She hadn't even heard him move. "I was so close."

"You did well, Rosalie." Severus told her, not bothering to look up from his tome. "Much better than I expected from you."

"Aw, thanks." Rosalie said sarcastically, getting up from her position on the floor. She stretched widely and yawned loudly, she was tired. "What time is it?"

"Around 10." Severus muttered, shutting the book after marking his place. "I better get you back to the common room, it's already after curfew."

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Rosalie yawned again. She had been at Severus's quarters since after Dinner, it had been three hours. The only person who even knew where she was was Blaise. Not that anybody would be worried about where she was at. She was alone in the world now, nobody knew her. She was just another stuck up pureblood. Just Rosalie Prince.

"A bit late isn't?" The silky voice of Draco Malfoy snuck on her the moment she entered the Slytherin common room.

"Not especially." Rosalie sighed and threw herself into the comfortable green sofa in front of the fireplace. Her eyes closed tiredly as she felt the couch indent and she sighed audibly. It had been a long day.

"As a prefect I should take away points for you being out passed curfew." Draco commented lightly, his voice a whisper but commanding nonetheless.

"But?" Rosalie glared at him from under long black lashes, her lips pursed in a very McGonagall sort of way. Draco raised an amused eyebrow and slid off the couch and stood before the warm fire.

"But I know you were with Severus." Draco's back was toward her but she had a distinct impression that he was smirking triumphantly.

"And how pray tell, did you come across this information?" Rosalie asked, her eyes narrowed challengingly at the blond boy's back. She of course knew that he had probably asked Blaise but this unnerved her to say the least. Why was he inquiring as to her where a bouts?

"I'm a prefect; it's my business to know where everyone is at. Especially after curfew." Draco said simply, turning back towards her. His face was stoic but his silver eyes sparkled amusedly. "Not to mention, I'm a Malfoy. I know everything."

"O really I didn't know that about you Malfoy's." Rosalie said in mock awe. "All my life I always thought that the Malfoy's special talent was just being incredibly stupid and annoying." Rosalie shook her head in teasing confusion. Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ah Merlin, guess us Prince's just aren't always right."

"What were you doing with Severus tonight?" Draco inquired in a change of subject, his voice much colder now. Rosalie yawned as she stood up and stretched widely.

"Talking, he is my brother after all." Rosalie started to walk away from Draco Malfoy, whose suspicious eyes she could feel on her back. "O and tomorrow could you remind me of something?"

"What?" Draco met Rosalie's eyes as she turned around right before she reached the door to her dormitory.

"To give Blaise a good thrashing for his huge mouth." Rosalie smiled sarcastically and gave Draco a small wink. She turned back around but not soon enough to miss the small blush that rose up on Draco's cheeks first.

Perhaps she wasn't as alone as she thought.


End file.
